Winds of Desire
by jessicarutiaga02
Summary: this is my version of Hollywood Heights hope you guys like it It all stared in New York Eddie and Loren Love each other so much until Eddies mom dies and Max takes Eddie away and they move too L.A.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first time writing so hope you like it**

* * *

Eddie and Jake were having a conversation of the concert he was going to have but Eddie didn't agree

Jake: come Eddie the label wants you to have just this concert

Eddie: Jake have you see me I'm a mess since me and Loren broke up

Jake: I know man have you heard from her

Eddie: no and I don't want to talk about it

Jake: okay man well I think that's all for today

Eddie: okay then well bye

Jake: bye

Eddie went to his penthouse he said hi to Jeffery went up than he sat on his couch then stared to think about Loren and how everybody else who broke them apart then lyrics stared to pop in his head so he went and sat in the piano bench and grab his song and wrote down the lyrics

**I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight.  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight**

**Yeah the whole thing begins**  
**And I let you sink into my veins**  
**And I feel the pain like it's new**  
**Everything that we were,**  
**Everything that you said,**  
**Everything I did and that I couldn't do**  
**Plays through tonight**

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**  
**With every word it grows higher and higher**  
**I can't get over it I just can't put out this love**  
**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**

**Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up.**

**Turn the tv up loud just to drown out your voice**  
**But I can't forget**  
**Now I'm all out of ideas**  
**And baby I'm down to my last cigarette**

**Yeah you're probably asleep**  
**Deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to**  
**Sleep**  
**Yeah wherever you are baby now I am sure you've moved on**  
**And aren't thinking twice about me And you tonight**

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**  
**With every word it grows higher and higher**  
**I can't get over it I just can't put out this love**  
**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**  
**Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**

**I know that you're movin' on**  
**I know I should give you up**  
**But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love**

**Cuz I'm feeling anything**  
**Baby this pain is worse than it ever was**  
**I know that you can't hear me but baby I need you to save me tonight**

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**  
**With every word it grows higher and higher**  
**I can't get over it I just can't put out this love**  
**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**  
**Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**  
**Come wake me up.**  
**Oh I'm dreaming.**  
**Come wake me up.**  
**Oh, I'm dreaming**

then he stared playing and singing what he just wrote then someone came in and Eddie didn't notice until he finish and turn around and was surprise who just heard him singing

Eddie: what are you doing here

person: I came to visit my son

Eddie: so now you care about me

Max: I always cared about you

Eddie: oh really who's the one who took me away from Loren

Max: me but I'm sorry for that

Eddie: sure you are

Max: how can I make it up

Eddie: you can't one reason is because I don't know where she is

Max: I'm sorry

Eddie:(under breath) sure you are

Max: well I guess I'm going

Eddie: well bye

Max open the door and left Eddie went to his room and got ready for bed Max went to his apartment and got a glass of whisky and sat on the couch and got out his phone and called Joe ( I think that his detective name) he came

Max: thank you for coming

Joe: so whats the problem

Max: Eddie he still doesn't want to talk me for what happen

Joe: so what do you want me to do

Max: if you can find Loren Elizabeth Tate

Joe: sure do you have any information of her beside that she dated Eddie

Max: her mom's name is Nora Tate they live in New York I don't know if they move

Joe: anything else

Max: nope

Joe: what about her father

Max: all I know is that his name is Trent

Joe: okay it may take weeks or months or even a year

Max: I don't care I just my son to forgive me

Joe: okay well see you when I get some info

Max: okay and thank you

Joe: I would do anything for my friend

Max and Joe said their good-bye's then Max went out to the balcony then he went in and got ready for bed and fell asleep

* * *

Loren: mom can we finish unpacking everything tomorrow im tired and I want to sleep

Nora: sure honey

Loren: okay well goodnight

Nora: goodnight

Loren went to her room and saw unpack boxes on her bed and put then on the floor then look for clothes to sleep then went to go change then fell asleep

Nora was still in the kitchen thinking about what happen two years ago in New York Trent leaving her Loren and Eddie and Max taking him away from her and breaking her girl's heart and now they are here in Tarzana, Los Angeles, CA she went to her room and got ready for bed and fell asleep still wondering if there life will be in their new home not knowing what can happen later

* * *

**well here's the first chapter of my story hope you guys like it song is by Rascal Flatts and it's called come wake me up **


	2. Chapter 2

Lorren woke up the next morning when she went to go chack if her mom was awake but then she heard someone knocking at the door so she went to open and that it was girl about her age

Person: hi there

Loren: hi

Person: I saw that you guys are new here

Loren: yeah we came here yesterday and who are you

Person: I'm sorry my name is Melissa but you can call me Mel

Lorren well hi Mel my name is Loren

Mel: well hi their Loren can I call you Lo

Loren: sure

Nora: Loren who's at the door

went to go see and saw Mel and she introduse her self

Mel: hi my name is Melissa but you can call me Mel you must be Loren's sister

Nora: hi there Mel and no I'm Loren's mom

Mel: are you serious your young to be her mom

Nora: thank you Mel would you like to come in

Mel : sure

Mel went in and sat in the couch

Mel : I see you still dont finish unpacking if want I can help you

Nora: thank you Mel but they are mostly my stuff and its not alot I think Loren still needs help

Loren: Mom I bearly know you can ask you to go all that trouble

Mel: its no trouble come on lets go finish unpacking your stuff

Loren: okay

Loren got and and they went to her room and therre was boxes every corner

Mel: were are you guys from

Loren: actualy i was born here but we live in New York

Mel: cool and what about your dad

Loren: I don't know

Mel: what do you mean you don't know

Loren: he left me and my mom when I was four

Mel: wow I'm sorry Lo

Loren: it's okay

Mel: well come on lets get unpacking

Loren smile and nodded

Mel's thought: wow I think me and Loren are going to become bestfriends and i can't belive her dad left her and her mom just like that

Mel grabbed a boxes and she saw a book that said "my song book" she wanted to open it but she got go through her privacy so instead she ask her

Mel: hey Lo

Loren: yeah whats up

Mel: do you write your own songs

Loren: yeah well kind of their not that good

Mel : I would like to hear one of your song one day

Loren; maybe

hours pass andthey were finsh unpacking everything thenloren came in told them lunch was ready so they went and to go eat

Mel: Lo would you like to go to the mall

Loren: sure let's go

Loren and Mel left to the mall they were having a great time until they saw Adriana and her gang

Adriana: hey their loser who's your new friend

Mel: go away Adriana come on Loren let's go

Adriana: hi their Loren

Loren; hi Mel can we go already

Mel: yeah come on

Adriana: did I scare you I hope I didn't I would like to be your friend

Loren: yeah right

Adriana: what did you say

Loren: you heard me

Mel: come on Lo before she gets us kick out the mall

Mel grab Loren's hand and drag her away from Adriana

Mel: I hate her so much

Loren: i bearly knew her and I already think she's a pain in the ass

Mel laugh

Mel: come on lets go to a cafe I know

Loren: okay lets go

they left to the cafe when they got there they saw Adam so they went to his table

Mel: hey Adam

Adam: hey Mel

Mel: Adam this Loren Loren this Adam

Loren: hi Adam

Adam: Hi Loren

Mel: so can we join you

adam: yeah sure

Loren was happy that she already made two friends

Adam: so when did you move here

Loren: yesterday

Adam: from where

Loren: New York

Adam: cool so with mom and dad

Loren: only my mom

Adam: did you your dad stay in New York

Mel kick Adam

Adam: why did you kck me

Loren: Mel it's okay my dad left me and my mom when I was four

Adam: I'm sorry Loren

Loren: its okay

Adam: so do you like here so far

Loren: yeah its a beutiful place it kind change from what I remeber

Adam: I thought you said you where from New York

Loren: I was born here but we move to New York but now we move back here

Adam: ohh

Loren phone stared to ring and saw that it was here mom

Loren: hey mom

Nora: Loren when are coming back

Loren: about in 30 mins

Nora: okay well see you when you come home

Loren: okay

they hang up

Loren; well I guess i have to leave Mel can you take me home

Mel; sure come on lets go

Loren: it was nice meeting you Adam

Adam: you too

Loren and Mel left they got Loren's house Mel left to her house before her mom killed her Loren went in saw here mo sitting watching tv

Nora: hi honey so how was your day with Mel

Loren; it was good I thought i wasnt going to make friends that quick

Nora: they you meet someone else

Loren went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle

Loren: yeah

Nora: whats their name

Loren: His name is Adam

Nora: Adam

Loren: before you say something else we are just friend and he dosent look loki my type

Nora: okay

Loren: you know that my only love was Eddie

Nora: I know

Loren; well i'm going to go take a shower

Nora; okay

* * *

Eddie: was in his penthouse thinking aout the concert and thinking that like it was going to be anounce everywhere maybe Loren will hear about it and come here to L.A. if Nora left her come

Eddie: why did she have to live in New York

Person: who had to leave in New York

Eddie saw who it was and was glad to see his best friend

Eddie: Ian my man what are you doing here

Ian: I came to visit my best mate

Eddie; thats awesome

Ian: well back to what you say who live in New York

Eddie:Loren

Ian: wow you still remember her its been two years i thought you were going to forget about her

Eddie; how can i forget a beautiful girl like her

Ian: your wrong she was hot, no she was sexy, no better she was smoking hot

Eddie; okay man I get it

Ian; what its the thruth i don't know why you left her

Eddie: I didn't remeber my dad brought me here after my mom died

Ian; oh yeah well do you think she still remembers you

Eddie; i hope she does

Ian; do you ever think she has move on

Eddie; iIhope she hasn't

Ian; come on man its been two years

Eddie; and

Ian: and you haven't talk to her how do you know that she still lives in New York maybe she moved somewhere else or even yet dead and i hope shes not

Eddie thoughts: Ian maybe right I haven't talk to her ever since maybe she did move somewhere else

Ian: you never know she lives here in California

Eddie was still in his thoughts

Ian: hello earth to Eddie

Eddie: I'm sorry did you say something else

Ian; I said you never know that she lives here in California

Eddie; if she does I hope she comes to my concert

Ian; your having a concert

Eddie: yeah

Ian; when

Eddie; Jake hasn't told me yet when

Ian: I hope is before I leave

Eddie: when are you leaving

Ian: in three weeks

Eddie; i think is going to be before you leave

Ian: it better hey can I stay here

Eddie: of course you can

Ian: cool

Eddie; hey can you order some take out im going to go take a shower

Ian; sure

Eddie went up to take a shower and Ian order take out why Eddie was in the shower he was still thinking what Ian told him

* * *

Loren got out of the shower she got put on her pajamas on and went back to the the living room and saw that her some fell asleep on the couch she went to grab a blanket for her then she went back to her room thinking out loud

Loren: i wonder where Eddie is has he move on does he still rember me i hope he does

she went to go grab her song book and saw one of the song she wrote when she was fourteen and stared to sing

**I've been working hard **

**so long seems like**

**pain has been my only friend my fragile heart's been **

**done so wrong i wonderedif I'd ever**

**heel again ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same **

**All around me I can feel the change(ohh)**

**I will break thesechains that bind me**

**happiness will find me **

**leave the past behind me today ****my life begins **

**A whole new world is waiting for me It's mine for the taking**

**I know I can make it **

**Today my life begins **

**Yesterday has come and gone and I've learned how to leave it where it is**

**and I see that I was wrong for ever doubting i could win **

**Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same **

**All around mei can fell a change (ohh) i will break these chains that bind me happiness ill find me leave the past behind me **

**Toady my life begins a whole newworld is waiting it's mine for the taking**

**i know i can make it, today my life beigns **

**life's too short to have regrets so I'm learning now **

**to leave it in the past and tryy to forget**

**only have one life to live so you better make thebest of it**

**I will break these chains that bind me**

**Happiness will find me leave the past behind me **

**Today me life begins I will break this chains that bind me**

**happiness will find me **

**Leave the past behind me **

**today my life begins a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking I know I can make it **

**Today my life begins, today my life begins**

Loren finish singing she fell asleep not knowing that Nora heard her singing she had tears rolling down her cheeks she clean them went in and saw her sleeping she went and gave her a kiss on her head then went back to her room

* * *

Eddie got out the shower he put on so sweats and a black muscle shirt then went back down and saw that their food got there they ate all their food they both got sleepy and they head to bed Eddie still thinking about Loren and what Ian told him

* * *

**Song is by Bruno Mars its called Today my life begins hope you like this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie woke up by Noises that we're coming from the living room so he got and went to go check who was making all the noises when he got to the living room he saw Ian trying to kill a fly

Eddie: hey Ian what are you doing

Ian: can't you see I'm trying to kill this stupid fly

Eddie: come down its just a fly

Ian: yeah an annoying fly that woke me up

Eddie: you woke me up with the noises you were making and you don't see trying to kill you

Ian: yeah because you love me

Eddie grabbed a pillow that was on the couch and threw it to Ian

Ian: what was that for

Eddie: for waking me up and that only person I love is

Ian: I know Loren Tate and I'm sorry don't blame me blame the fly

Eddie: whatever man

Eddie phone stared to ring and he saw that it was Jake so he answer

Eddie: hey Jake whats up

Jake: hey Eddie I need you to come to my office I have news for you

Eddie: sure

Jake: well see you when you get here

Eddie: okay

they hang up

Eddie: well I have to meet up with Jake

Ian: Okay well see you when you comeback

Eddie: well I have to go get dress first

Ian: well go then

Eddie: well some wants to be left alone

Ian: you just get annoying sometimes

Eddie: well then next time look somewhere else to stay then

Eddie then went up to his room

Ian: you know i was just kidding

Eddie finish changing then went back down

Eddie: you better

he grabbed his keys and left to Jake's office he got there and went straight to his office

Eddie: okay I'm here so whats the news

Jake; your concert is going to be on Friday and people are already buying tickets

Eddie: well that's awesome can't wait

Eddie thought's: I hope Loren comes I hope she does

Jake: Earth to Eddie

Eddie: huh I'm sorry I kind of zone out a little

Jake: I can tell so what where you thinking about

Eddie: oh nothing important

Jake; I think it was important if you zone out like that

Eddie; okay i was thinking what if Loren comes

Jake; do you really think she would come to L.A.

Eddie; you never know

Jake; maybe your right

* * *

Loren got up ate breakfast then someone was knocking at the door she went and open it and it was Mel

Mel: hi Loren

Loren: hi Mel

Loren let Mel in

Mel:I have to tell you something

Loren: what is it

Mel: would you like to go with to an Eddie Duran concert

Loren: are you serious

Mel: yes I'm serious

Loren: then yes I would like to go

Loren thought's: I can't belive I'm going to see Eddie again

Mel: Earth to Loren

Loren: huh I'm sorry I zone out a little

Mel: its okay

Loren: so when's the concert

Mel: this Friday

Loren : only two more days

Mel: I know right well I have to go see you later

Loren: sure see you later

Mel left and Loren was just sitting on the couch waiting for her mom to come home for she can tell her then she hear someone come in and it was her mom

Loren: hi mom

Nora: hi honey so whats up with that big smile you have

Loren; you wouldn't belive it

Nora: what

Loren: Mel got tickets to see Eddie

Nora: Eddie

Loren: yes mom Eddie

Nora: wow that's wonderful honey

Loren: I know

Nora: so when's the concert

Loren: this Friday

Nora: wow really

Loren: yes and I can't wait

Nora: honey can I ask you something

Loren: sure what is it

Nora: Loren don't you ever think he moved on

Loren: sometimes and if he did I hope his happy

Loren hope he didn't

Nora: well I have to go an interview

Loren: you do

Nora: yeah I will tell you how it goes when I come back

Loren: okay well bye mom

Nora: bye honey

Nora left Loren just sat in the couch still thinking about the concert and seeing Eddie again

* * *

Eddie: so are we done

Jake: yeah well just get ready for friday

Eddie: will do well see you tomorrow

Jake: sure bye Eddie

Eddie left and went back to the penthouse and saw Ian watching TV

Ian: hey your back

Eddie: yeah and this is my home

Ian: true that so how was the meeting

Eddie: since when do you care

Ian: since you told me that your going to have a concert

Eddie: so you only care about the concert

Ian: no and about you

Eddie: whatever

Ian: so when's the concert of my best friend

Eddie: next week

Ian: are serious I'm going to miss it

Eddie: I'm just kidding its this friday

Ian: so is the news out everywhere already

Eddie: yes even before I knew

Ian: so you still have your hopes up about Loren coming

Eddie: yes I do

Eddie went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle

Ian: I hope you guys get back together one day

Eddie: thank you man that's been the nicest thing you have ever told me

Ian: no is not

Eddie: I think it is

Ian: whatever

* * *

Loren was just in home sitting when her mom came in with a big smile on her

Loren: so what with the smile

Nora: oh nothing

Loren: seriously mom whats up

Nora: okay

Loren: so are going to tell me

Nora: yes I got a

Nora stayed

Loren: you got what

Nora:a job

Loren: you got a job oh my god my that's great

they hug and sat on the couch

Nora: so what did you do

Loren: oh nothing just sat here watch tv

Nora: well wasn't that fun

Loren: well actually it was peaceful and got to rest

Nora: well thats good

Loren: yes it was

* * *

It was now friday and Loren and Mel were talking about the concert the day

Loren: I can't wait for tonight

Mel: me neither and I can't believe that today is the concert

Loren: of Eddie Duran

Loren thought's can't believe today is the day is the day I get to see Eddie for like two years

Mel: Loren Loren

Loren: I'm sorry did you say something

Mel: I said we have to look for what we are going to wear

Loren: oh yeah come on then

Mel help Loren for her clothes than Loren help Mel look for her clothes they only have to wait until 7:00 it was only three

* * *

Eddie was in his penthouse with Ian looking at the songs he was going to sing at the concert

Ian: so are ready

Eddie: of course I am

Ian: that's my boy now we only have to wait until seven

Eddie: well actually I have to go at 6:30 for mic test

Ian: oh well I'm going with you

Eddie: okay

Ian: well its only three

Eddie: want to go get something to eat

Ian: sure let's go

Eddie and Ian left to Rumor they finish eating then went back to his penthouse and it was only 3:30 so they just stayed in the penthouse until Jake called him for him to go to his office so Eddie and Ian went to his office then they got there and went to his office

Eddie: so whats up Jake

Jake: good your here I wanted to ask you something

Eddie: what is it

Jake: you know that you think Loren is going to come

Eddie: yeah and what

Jake: I was thinking is she does come for her do you want me to look for her or maybe security and take her backstage

Eddie: that would awesome would really do that for me

Jake: of course anything to make my client happy

Eddie: thanks Jake you're the best

Jake: I know I am

Ian: my friend may get to see his girl again

Eddie: Ian you scared me I forgot that you came with me

Ian: really I been sitting next to you

Eddie: I'm sorry

Jake: well that's all now go get ready for your concert

Eddie: once again Jake thank you and I will see you later

Jake: okay

Eddie and Ian left to the penthouse and Eddie got ready when he check to see what time it was and saw that it was now five thirty than six then six thirty then went to the Avalon

* * *

**well here's chapter 3 hope you like it **


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was getting ready he look at the time and that it was seven already then Jake came into the dressing room

Jake: hey Eddie are you ready

Eddie: I always been ready

Jake: that's what I like to hear oh and one thing

Eddie: what

Jake: I need the photo of Loren for I could give it to the security guard who's getting the tickets

Eddie: oh yeah here

Eddie gave Jake the photo of Loren then he left to go give it to the security and gave them the orders of what they have to do then he went back to Eddie's dressing room

Jake: their now we have to wait

Eddie: I just know she has to come

Ian came in the dressing room

Ian: hey are you ready cause it's already getting full

Eddie: really wow and of course I'm ready

Ian: well come on and finish getting dress and start this concert

Eddie: okay

* * *

Loren and Mel left the house and got to the Avalon and waited in line until it was their turn to show their tickets they pass

Loren: I can't believes this

Mel: me neither

then one of the securities stop them

Loren: sorry is there a problem

Security: I just wanted to know whats your name

Loren: its Loren Tate why

Security: can you please fallow me

Loren: can my friend come with me

Security: sure

Loren and Mel fallow the security not knowing why until they stop that look like backstage

Security: is this the girl

Jake: yes thank you

Loren: Jake is that you is been so long

Jake: same here Loren

they hug and Mel was confuse of how Loren knew Jake

Mel: um Loren how do you know Jake

Loren: long story

Mel: okay

Jake: so Loren how was your flight here from New York

Loren: Jake I move here I live in Tarzana

Jake: when did you move here

Loren: monday

Jake: Eddie would be so happy to see you again

Mel: Loren you know Eddie Duran

Loren: Mel actually he was my boyfriend

Mel: what how come you never told me

Loren: I was going but then I thought you weren't going to belive me

Mel: well know I know

Loren: yeah so where's Eddie

Jake: on stage already

Mel: well I going to go see you

Loren: okay

Mel left and left Jake and Loren then someone with an accent tell her name so she turn around

Loren: Ian

Ian: Loren Tate is that you

Loren: the one and only

Ian: well don't you look hotter

Loren: well thank you well you haven't change

Ian: thanks

Jake: so Loren how's your mom

Loren: she's good

Ian: so you came here from New York to see Eddie

Loren: nope I live here in California

Ian: wow I guess right I should have bet with Eddie

Loren just smile and shook her head

Jake: Eddie is almost finish with his first song

Loren: I can't wait to see him

Ian: his going to be really happy to see you

Eddie finish his song and backstage Loren went to his dressing room

Jake: go hurry there's a surprise waiting for you in your dressing room

Eddie: really a surprise now Jake

Jake: you're going to like this surprise

Eddie: okay

Eddie went in his dressing room and when he open the door he couldn't believe who was in front of him

* * *

**Here's chapter 4 sorry for making it short hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie was still standing at the door until Loren said something

Loren: hey rock star are you just going to stand there you still have a concert to finish

Eddie: Loren

Loren: yeah that's my name

Eddie: you came

Loren: of course I came I would never miss one of your concerts

Eddie: where's Jake

Jake: I'm here so did you like your surprise

Eddie just gave him a hug then Jake said something

Jake: I think you're giving the wrong person a hug

Eddie chuckle and went to give Loren a hug

Eddie: I miss you so much

Loren: I did too

they apart from the hug

Eddie: so Nora just let here come here alone from New York

Loren: actually no I came with a friend that invited me

Eddie: where's your friend at

Loren: actually out their with your other fans

Eddie: is he/she enjoying my concert

Loren: how would I know and don't worry she's a she

Eddie: okay good cause I hope you would like to be my girlfriend again

Loren: Let me think about it for the mean time go back out their and make your fans happy

Eddie: okay well see you later or are you living back to New York tonight

Loren: actually I have to tell you something

Eddie: what is it

Loren: I don't live in New York anymore

Eddie: where do you live

Loren: here California

Eddie: are you serious

Loren: yeah me and my mom move here monday

Eddie: that's awesome Lo

Loren loved when Eddie just to call her Lo

Ian: Eddie come on your fans are getting angry

Eddie: I'm going

Loren: go and I will give you answer when your done

Loren gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and went to look for Mel in the crowd full of screaming fans

Ian: did I miss something here

Eddie: I ask her to be my girlfriend again

Ian: really and has she given you an answer

Eddie: not yet and I hope she says yes

Ian: and If she says no do you think I have a chance with her

Eddie punch Ian on the arm

Ian: ow man I was just kidding

Eddie: you better

Loren found Mel

Mel: Loren did you talk with Eddie

Loren: yes I did

Mel: what did he tell you

Loren: If I wanted to be his girlfriend again

Mel: and what did you tell

Loren: that I would give him an answer when the concert was finish

Mel: so that means I get to meet him

Loren: you could have met him if you stayed

Mel: but you guys needed to talk

Loren: and to answer your question yes you are going to be able to meet

Mel: Lo that's so cool you better say yes you guys make the cutest couple ever

Loren: don't worry I will say yes

Mel: awesome hey look his coming back

Mel pointing at Eddie why saying what she said

Eddie: I'm back I am sorry for taking so long I just got to see the love of my life

Crowd: awe

Eddie: I know and I ask her something do you guys want to know what

Crowd: yeah

Eddie: If she would like to be my girlfriend but she's having trouble to give me an answer and I want you guys to help her out if you guys want her to say yes everybody scream come on Loren Yes yes yes and if you guys say no then don't say anything

Crowd: come on Loren Yes Yes Yes Yes

Loren look up at Eddie that had the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face

Eddie: see Loren the crowd have spoken so what do you say

Mel: Lo come on

Loren: okay fine EDDIE I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Crowd: YEAH

Eddie: well then come up here with me I wrote a song for you

Loren went up and stand next to Eddie

Eddie: okay this song is called "Atmosphere"

**_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose? I'd be happy to say 143 to you_**  
**_Let's spark this feeling tonight Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight You and me on a rocket alright Count 3, 2, 1_**  
**_Blasting off into the atmosphere Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear My heart is, my heart is My heart is falling for_**  
**_You could be the queen and I'll be the king And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_**  
**_Let's spark this feeling tonight Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight You and me on a rocket alright Count 3, 2, 1_**  
**_Blasting off into the atmosphere Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear My heart is, my heart is My heart is falling for_**  
**_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air My heart is, my heart is My heart is falling for you Falling for you Falling for you, yeah_**  
**_I'll help you live your dream If you help me live my dream I'll help you live your dream But you and me and mercury Baby it ain't make believe_**  
**_Blasting off into the atmosphere Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear My heart is, my heart is My heart is falling for_**  
**_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air My heart is, my heart is My heart is Baby, it's falling for you Fallin' for you Falling for you_**  
**_My heart is falling for you My heart is falling for you My heart is falling for you __Oh_ oh**  
_**My**_**_ heart is falling for you My heart is falling for you My heart is falling for you_**

Loren and Mel where having a good time at the concert well Loren was just happy for being with Eddie again Eddie couldn't take his eyes of Loren the rest of the concert

* * *

**Here's chapter 5 hope you like it**


	6. Authors note

so tell how you guys like the story so far


	7. Chapter 6

the concert had finish and Loren and Mel went to Eddie's dressing room and Mel couldn't belive it she was going to meet Eddie Duran

Loren: come on Mel his just a person like us

Mel: yeah but a rock star

Loren: and

Mel: his famous and we are from the valley

Loren: still and

Mel: never mid come on then

Loren: oh now you want to go

Mel: yeah so come on

Loren: okay

they got to Eddie's dressing room and knock first and Eddie open the door

Eddie: so did the lady's like the concert

Mel: yes we did

Eddie: well that's good you must be Loren's friend

Mel: well actually best friend even if we only know each others for three days

Eddie: well that's cool

Mel:not like you and Loren you guys make the cutest couple ever

Eddie: I'm glad I am not the only one who thinks that

Loren: what are you talking about I thought and still think we are the cutest couple ever

Eddie: you do

Loren: yes you don't belive me

Eddie: nope you got to prove it

Loren: how

Eddie: by giving me a kiss

Loren: no

Eddie: that means

Loren didn't let Eddie finish what he was going to say she gave him a kiss

Loren: happy

Eddie: yes

Mel: Lo imaged how his going to ask you to marry him

Loren: Mel don't go that far

Mel:what you guys are going to get marry some day

Loren: how do you know

Mel: I just do

Eddie: and if we do that would be the greatest day of my life well not as today

Mel: oh forgot to tell you I love that song you sang to Loren

Eddie:thank you Mel

Mel: well Loren it's getting late I think we hae to go before Mama Tate gets worry

Loren: Mama Tate really

Mel: yes I really like that

Loren: I got to tell my mom that

Mel: she would like it

Loren: okay

Eddie: well I guess I see you some other time like tomorrow

Loren: okay

Loren and Eddie kiss when Loren and Mel stared to walk away Eddie called Loren

Eddie: Loren wait up

Loren turn around and saw Eddie coming

Loren: what happen

Eddie: I need you number

Loren: I forgot here

Loren gave Eddie her number and Eddie gave her his number the Loren and Mel left home

* * *

Loren walked in her house and saw her mom sitting on the couch waiting for her Mel left home with Lisa waiting for her and got in trouble

Loren: hey mom

Nora: what took you guys so long

Loren: you would believe it

Nora: if you tell me maybe I will

Loren: okay me and Eddie got back together

Nora: that's great news honey

Loren: I know today was the greatest day of my life oh hey I forgot to tell you one more thin

Nora: what

Loren: Mel came up with a nickname for you

Nora: she did what is it

Loren: mama Tate

Nora: I like it now if anybody hurts my little girl Mama Tate are going have to deal with them

Loren: okay mom

Nora: its true

Loren: I know well I'm going to go sleep

Nora: okay and goodnight

Loren: goodnight

Loren went to her room then her phone stared to ring and saw that it was Eddie and answer

Loren: didn't I just see you like twenty minuets ago

Eddie: yes you did but I misse you already

Loren: well I missed you to

Eddie: I need to tell you something

Loren: what is it

Eddie: that I love you

Loren: well I need to tell you something

Eddie: what

Loren: that I love you to and that i miss you so much

Eddie: me too

Loren yawn

Eddie: well someone is getting sleepy

Loren: yes I am today has been one of my greatest day

Eddie: mines too

Loren: I can now why

Eddie: because today I got back with the girl I love

Loren: really

Eddie: yes really what about you why was it your day

Loren: beause today I got back with the boy I love

Eddie: really

Loren: yes really

Eddie: well one thing before I let you get some sleep

Loren: what

Eddie: I want to invite you somewhere

Loren: and can I know where that somewhere is

Eddie: nope not into tomorrow

Loren: okay then

Eddie: well I would lrt you get some rest

Loren: okay

Eddie: well bye and I love you

Loren: bye and I love you too

they hang up and Loren fell asleep with a smile on her face

* * *

Eddie just hang up with Loren and look down on his phone and chack if it wasn't just a dream he got Loren back he need to talk to his dad so he called him

Eddie: pops can you come to my penthouse I need to talk to you

Max: of course I will be their

Eddie: okay well see you

Max: okay bye

Eddie: bye

they hang up Max wonder why Eddie needed to talk to him he grabbed his car keys and left to Eddie's penthouse he got there and said hi to Jeffery and he let him up he knock and Eddie let him in then he gave him a hug

Max: what's with the hug

Eddie: I forgive you

Max: what

Eddie: I forgive

Max: why

Eddie: beacause me and Loren are back togwther

Max: what when did you see her

Eddie: today at my concert she went

Max: wow Nora let her come all the way here

Eddie: the best part is that they for here to California

Max: really when

Eddie:on monday

Max: I'm happy for you Eddie and I'm sorry for what I did two years ago

Eddie: its okay lets just forget about it

Max: okay and I'm really happy that you guys are back together

Eddie: thanks pops

Max: well I leave you to get some sleep

Eddie: okay bye

Max: bye

Max left and was happy that his son had forgave him and he just needed to talk to Loren

Eddie was happy that him and Loren where together and that hevy weight he had about his dad was now gone everything was perfect again accept his mom not beign their with them she loved Loren like her own daughgter but where ever she's at he knows she's happy the him and Loren are back together Eddie then went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face

* * *

**well here's chapter 6 hope you like and I will try to update more **


	8. Chapter 7

Max got to his apartment and called Joe and went to his apartment

Max: I need you to stop the search

Joe: why

Max: forgave me

Joe: so you don't want me to look for Loren

Max: actually Eddie is back with her

Joe: I thought he didn't know where she is

Max: she went to his concert and they got back together

Joe: and does she still live in New York

Max: nope he told me that she lives here in California

Joe: well that's great but I still found something about her father

Max:what

Joe: he died two years ago

Max: really how

Joe: yeah he died in a car accident

Max: wow

Joe: do you think she should know

Max: I don't know I haven't even seen her and I need to tell Eddie about it

Joe: I think is better letting her know

Max: I will think about it

Joe: okay well I let you rest

Max: okay and thank for your help

Joe: no problem

Max said goodbye and Joe left

Max: poor Loren

Max then fell asleep

* * *

Next morning Loren woke up and went to the kitchen

Loren: morning mom

Nora: morning honey

Loren: what for breakfast

Nora: eggs and bacon

Loren: yum

Nora gave Loren her plate and they both sat down

Nora: so I saw on tv that Eddie's concert was the best concert he has ever had

Loren: really I think all his concerts are best

Nora: then they it was the best because he ask his fans to help a girl name Loren to answer a question

Loren: really how much you bet that girl must be feeling really special now

Nora: yeah and do you want to know her last name

Loren: is it gate

Nora: no and its Tate

Loren: wow she has the same name and last name like mine

Nora: come on Loren

Loren: wait I told you last night that me and Eddie go back together

Nora: yeah but you didn't tell me how he ask you

Loren: I didn't know you wanted to know

Nora: course I wanted to know

Loren: well now you know

Nora: yes

Loren phone stared to ring and saw that it was Eddie

* * *

Eddie woke up and went down and went to make himself an omelette then Ian got up and stole Eddie's omelette

Eddie: really man

Ian: I was hungry and it looked good

Eddie: well couldn't make one your self

Ian: I'm to lazy

Eddie: of course

Ian: so yesterday

Eddie: what about it

Ian: you and Loren getting back together

Eddie: what

Ian: give me some details

Eddie:weren't you at my concert yesterday

Ian: I was and the way you ask her was so

Eddie: sweet and lovely

Ian: I was going to say adorable

Eddie: okay well now I have to call my girl

Eddie dial Loren's number and waited for her to answer

* * *

Loren: hey Eddie

Eddie: hi Loren I was still wondering if you want to hang out today

Loren: yes I still hang out with you

Eddie: okay I will pick you up just text me your address

Loren: okay see you

Eddie: okay love you

Loren: love you to

they hang up and Loren text Eddie her address

Nora: well I don't need to ask who it was

Loren: okay mom well I'm going to get ready

Nora: okay well i have to go to work

Loren: see later

Nora grab her bag and keys and left to work

* * *

Ian: so I'm guessing you're going to hangout with her the rest of the day

Eddie: yes so now I have to go get ready

Eddie went up to his room then got dressed then went back to the living room

Ian: well I guess I have the penthouse all to my self

Eddie: you should go out to

Ian: nah I'm good

Eddie: okay and one thing please don't do anything that will get me in trouble

Ian: okay I won't well go know your going to keep her waiting

Eddie: I'm leaving

Eddie grabbed his keys and left to Loren's house he got to Loren's house and went to knock at the door he thought Nora was going to be there when he saw Loren open the door he was kind of relief

Loren: Eddie hello Eddie are you okay

Eddie: I'm sorry you look amazing

Loren:(blushing) thanks you don't look bad yourself

Eddie: you still blush

Loren: only when I'm with you

Eddie: aren't you so adorable

Loren stared blushing

Loren: Eddie stop making me blush

Eddie: okay well let's go

Loren: okay

Eddie open the door for Loren

Loren: aren't you a gentleman

Loren saw Eddie blush a little and put on a smile Eddie close the door and then he went and got in then he stared the car and left

Loren: so now are you going to tell me where we are going

Eddie: not until we get there

Loren: okay then

the car drive was quiet until Eddie spoke

Eddie: okay we are almost there

Loren: can you please tell me

Eddie: not yet

Loren: fine

Eddie: okay were here

Eddie got out the car and went to go open the door for Loren

Loren: Eddie where are we

Eddie: here just cover your eyes with this

Loren: not until you tell

Eddie: don't worry

Loren: I'm trusting you Eddie

Eddie: okay

Loren cover her eyes then Eddie then help here walk up the hill when they got to the top

Eddie: okay I'm going take it off but I want you to still have your eyes close

Loren: okay

Eddie took of the bandana and saw that Loren listen to him

Eddie: when I saw three I want you to open your eyes

Loren nodded

Eddie: one,two,three

Loren open her eyes and couldn't believe what her eyes where seeing

Loren: Eddie this is beautiful

Eddie: I knew you would like it

Loren: the view looks so beautiful how do you know this place

Eddie: when my dad brought me here we just to live close to here and found it and I thought it was beautiful and peaceful and I saw that no one comes up here so I made it my secret place

Loren: if its you secret place then why did you brought me here

Eddie: beause I felt like I needed to show you

Loren:aww Eddie

Eddie: know I have a song I want you to here that I wrote when I didn't know where you were

Loren: okay

Eddie: okay just wait here let me go get my guitar

Loren: okay

Eddie went and got his guitar then went back

Eddie: okay here it goes

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had**_

_[Chorus:]_  
At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon.  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or Am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

_**I'm feeling like  
I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
What I know  
Cause when the  
Sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back  
Ohhh**_

_[Chorus:]_  
At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
Do you ever hear me calling  
(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
Ho hou ho ho hou

'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far

** away**

Eddie looked at Loren who had tears rolling down her cheeks he put down his guitar and clean off her tears

Loren: know you don't have to worry cause I'm right here and I am never leaving

Eddie now had tears building up in his eyes and let one roll out

Eddie: I love you Loren Tate

Loren: and I love Eddie Duran

Eddie lean and kiss her know he knew he had Loren and he was not going let her go

* * *

**well here's chapter seven sorry it took me awhile to update hope you like it **


	9. Chapter 8

Eddie and Loren apart from the kiss

Eddie: Loren you make me the happiest man I don't know what I would do without you in my life

Loren: and you make the happiest girl and I'm just happy to have you in my life

Eddie gave her another kiss

Eddie: I love you Loren Tate

Loren: I didn't hear what you said can you say it louder

Eddie: I love you Loren Tate

Loren:Louder

Eddie: okay I LOVE YOU LOREN TATE

Loren: and I love you Eddie Duran

Eddie: can you say that louder

Loren: I LOVE YOU EDDIE DURAN

Eddie lean in a gave her another kiss then Loren's stomach stared to growl

Eddie: well isnt someone hungry

Loren: yes and by any chance you brought us something to eat

Eddie: actually I did I will be back

Loren: okay

Eddie grabbed his guitar and went to his car he put away his guitar and grab the pinic basket and a blanket he went back and stop and just stared at Loren staring out in the view and how she look so beautiful

Eddie's thoughts: how did I get so lucky to get Loren back or even from the first place she's so amazing everything I guy would like in a girl

Loren turn around and saw Eddie just standing their staring at her with a smile she smile back

Loren: Eddie are you okay

Eddie: oh what yeah I'm okay

Loren: so why were you staring at me like that

Eddie: I was thinking how lucky I am to have you

Loren:(blush) aw Eddie

Eddie: well let's eat

Loren help Eddie with the blanket then they both sat on it

Loren: so what did you bring us to eat

Eddie: your favorite lasagna

Loren: you still remember

Eddie: of course I still remember

Loren: okay so whats my favorite movie

Eddie: that's easy "The Notebook"

Loren: that's right

Eddie: see I told you

Loren: okay so when's my birthday

Eddie:July 6

Loren: aw you remember

Eddie: thats how much I love

he lean in a gave her a kiss

Eddie: what you do you still remember my birthday

Loren: of course I do

Eddie: then when is it

Loren: March 19

Eddie: aw you still remember

Loren; I send you a present

Eddie: you did what was it

Loren: I send you a new song book and stuff bear with a rose and I balloon that I love you

Eddie:that was you i thought it was just a random fan

Loren: nope that was me it had a card inside the book

Eddie: oh yeah I remember what it said "I know I'm far from you now but I just want you to know that you will always be in my heart and I will never forget you" then it said Love LT

Loren: you remember what the card said

Eddie: yeah I even kept the card I thought the initials looked familiar and that night was when I wrote that song I sang to you

Loren: really so I inspire you

Eddie: you always do well you and my mom

Loren: I miss her she was like a sencond mom to me

Eddie: she love you like her own daughter

Loren: yeah

Eddie: are you going to eat

Loren: yeah

they ate all of the lasgna then they clean everything up and but in the car and they left Eddie turn on the radio when the song "best love song" from T-pain ft chris brown came on and Loren stared to sing along

**Turn up the bass, turn up the trebleI'm about to take you to a whole 'nother levelDJ, turn off what you're playingI want the whole club to hear what I'm saying  
Because this girl means so much to meNow we're on the floor and she touching meAnd if I wanna take her homeIt's gotta be better than what they do on the radio  
It's gotta be the crunkestIt's gotta be the loudestIt's gotta be the bestThe best love song she ever heard in her life**

**I gotta tell her how I feel, I gotta let her hearThe best love song she ever heard in her lifeNo need for me to write itI just gotta picture her smiling**  
**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your babyNow we've got the whole stadium in love like that**  
**Turn on the lights, give me a micI'm about to sing and do it just as she likesJump off the stageCrowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga**  
**You know it's right, just do the waveGirl, just move your body like a snakeAnd if you wanna get with mePut your hands in the air, show me the energy**

**It's gotta be the crunkestIt's gotta be the loudestIt's gotta be the bestThe best love song she ever heard in her life**  
**I gotta tell her how I feel, I gotta let her hearThe best love song she ever heard in her lifeNo need for me to write itI just gotta picture her smiling**  
**And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your babyNow we've got the whole stadium in love like that**  
**Homie, kiss your girl, shorty, kiss your manWe can see you on the kissing camPlease show me some love, show me some loveNow look her in the eye, say baby I love youI never put no one above you**

**And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your babyAnd now we've got the whole stadium in love likeAnd if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your babyAnd now we've got the whole stadium in love like**

Eddie was amaze with Loren's voice he didn't know that she could sing

Eddie: Loren you have an amazing voice

Loren: I don't think so I just sang along with a song evreybody sounds good when they sing along with a song

Eddie: but you sounded amazing and this was the first time I ever heard you sing

Loren: well thank you Eddie

Eddie: I will like to hear you sing another song

Loren: really Eddie

Eddie: yes really

Loren: well maybe some other day

Eddie: okay you promise

Loren: promise

Eddie stop and gave Loren a kiss

Eddie: so do you want to do know

Loren: well I really want to go say hi to your dad

Eddie: really

Loren: yes really

Eddie: okay let's go

Eddie and Loren arrive at the MK and went inside and they saw Max sitting looking at some papers

Eddie: hey pops I brought someone that wats to see you

Max: who

Max turn around and couldn't belive who he was seeing in front in him

Max: Loren is that you

Loren: yes it is

Max got up and went to go give her a hug

Loren: its been along time

Max: I'm sorry for taking Eddie away from you I didn't have my mind clear

Loren: its okay Max it happen two years ago the only thin that matters that I'm back with Eddie

Max: I thought you would be mad with me did Eddie just brought you here to say hi

Eddie: actually she was the one who wanted to come and see you

Max: really

Loren: yes I wanted to see you or did you want to hide from me

Max: of course not so hows your mom

Loren: shes good

Max: Eddie I forgot to tell you when you didn't want to talk to me I got Joe to look for Loren

Loren: you were mad with your dad

Eddie: kind of

Max: don't worry about it we made up

Loren: that's good

Eddie: so what about Joe

Max: he found some information about your dad Loren

Loren: what kind information

Max: Loren I'm sorry but your dad is dead

Loren: what how did he die

Max: he was in a car accident

Loren:(tears coming down) when did this happen

Max: two years ago

Loren: no that can't be true I know he left us but he was my dad

Loren then fainted and Eddie catch her

Eddie: Loren babe please wake up

Max: here bring her up to my apartment

Eddie fallow Max up to his apartmnet

Eddie: why did you tell that

Max: she had to know

Eddie: we were having a good day know this

Max: I'm sorry

Loren stared waking up

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: I'm here do you need something

Loren: please tell me its not true

Eddie: I'm sorry Loren but I think it is

Loren: how I'm I going to tell my mom that

Eddie: if you want I will go with you and tell her if you want

Loren: will you do that for me

Eddie: I will do anything for you

Loren gave Eddie a kiss

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you to

they hug and Loren got up said goodbye and they left to her house she didn't know how to tell her mom that Trent is dead

* * *

**Well heres chapter 8 hope you guys like it **


	10. Chapter 9

Loren and Eddie got to her house they got out the car and went to the door she open it and went inside

Loren: mom are you home

Nora: I'm in the kitchen

Loren: can you come to the living room

Nora went to the living room

Nora: Eddie is that you

Eddie: the one and only

Nora gave Eddie a hug

Loren: can you please sit down I need to tell you something

Nora: what

Loren: I don't think I can do this

Loren ran to her room leaving a worried Nora

Nora: Eddie whats wrong with Loren did you do something to her

Eddie: I will never hurt Loren

Nora: then whats wrong

Eddie: she found out that Trent is dead

Nora: what

Eddie: I'm sorry but Trent is dead

Nora: when did he did

Eddie: two years ago

Nora: how

Eddie: in a car accident

Nora: how do you know

Eddie: my dad hired a privet detective to find Loren then he found out that Trent was dead

Nora: I can't belive this

Eddie: I'm going to go check on Loren

Nora: go ahead

Eddie went to Loren's he knock

Loren: come in

Eddie went in and he went to go give Loren a hug they were both lying on the bad Loren lay her head on chest and she fell asleep Eddie gave her a kiss on the top of her head and then he fell asleep

Nora was still in the living room

Nora: Trent dead that can't be its not true

Nora went and made her self sme tea to calm her down then she went to go check on Loren when she saw Eddie and Loren had fallen asleep she went and grab a blanket and put it over them then she have Loren a kiss on the head and went to her room and fell asleep

Next morning Eddie woke up and saw Loren was still sleeping

Eddie thought's: she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping

Loren stared to wake up when she open her eyes and saw Eddie she smile

Eddie: good moring beautiful are you felling better

Loren: good morning handsome and yes I'm feeling better

Eddie: thats good come on lets get up

Loren: okay

they both got up and went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table

Note: I left to work I didn't want to wake you guys up hope your feeling better talk to you when I get back

Love you

Loren: well I guess I would make breakfast for both of us

Eddie: I would like to help you

Loren: you know how to cook

Eddie: of course

Lorren laugh

Eddie: is it really funny that I know how to cook

Loren: no is just weird I thought you now never mind

Eddie: no I want to know

Loren: okay I never thought that you were does kind of men that cook for themself

Eddie: well I am

Loren: well thats good

Eddie gave her a kiss but got inturrupted by a knock so she went to go open and saw that it was Mel

Loren: hey Mel

Mel: hi Loren

Eddie: hi Mel

Mel: Whats Eddie doing here

Loren: he stayed here last night

Mel: (whisper) tell me the deatils later

Loren smile and shook her head

Mel: I forgot hi Eddie

Mal: so what are you guys doing

Eddie: breakfast

Mel: really Eddie your making Loren make breakfast for you you guys aren't even married yet

Loren: actually Eddie was going to make his own breakfast

Mel: really wow

Eddie: whats so weird that I going to make my own breakfast

Mel:I just never thought you were one of does men that cook for themself

Eddie: really

Loren/Mel: yeah

Eddie: well I am

someone else stared to knock and Loren went ot go open it

Loren : hi how can I help you

the person couldn't stop staring at Loren

Loren: hello how can I help you

Person: I'm sorry I'm looking for my sister Mel

Loren: Mel its for you

Mel: I'm going

Loren: she's coming would you like to come in

Person: thank you I'm sorry for not introducing my slef my name is Phil

Loren: hi Phil its nice to meet you

Eddie went to the living room where Loren was and gave her a hug

Loren: you scared me Eddie this phil Mel's brother

Eddie: hi Phil

Phil: hi

Loren: let me go check on Mel

Eddie: okay

Loren left to go check on Mel

Eddie: so your Mel's brother

Phil: yeah and your Loren's friend

Eddie: actually boyfriend

Phil: ohh

Phil's thought: damn she already has a boyfriend wait what am I saying I'm already going out with Adriana

Mel: what do yuo want Phil

Phil: mom wants to go home remember your still in trouble

Mel: okay well it was good to see you again Eddie bye Lo I will call you later

Loren; okay bye Mel

\Mel and phil left leaving Loren and Eddie alone again

Eddie: did you see how he was looking at you

Loren: know why

Eddie: he was checking you out

Loren: is someone getting jealous

Eddie: no

Loren: don't worry I only love you

Eddie: good

Loren laugh a little and then gave Eddie a Kiss

* * *

Mel and Phil

Mel: I saw how you looking at Loren

Phil: how was i looking at Loren

Mel: you were checking her out

Phil: no I wasn't

Mel; yes you were

Phil: I'm already going out with Adriana

Mel: yeah I know but you were checking out Loren

Phil: okay if I saw yes would you leave me alone

Mel; yes

Phil: okay then I was their are you happy

Mel: yes and no you better not do anything like look at her talk to her or even breath the same air like her she really happy with Eddie

Phil: don't worry I won't get close to her

mel: evrytime you say don't worry I start to worry

Phil: I'm serious this time I'm happy with Adriana

Mel: okay I'm trusting yyou

* * *

**Here's chapter 9 I'm going to try and right chapter 10 hope you guys like this chapter **


	11. Chapter 10

Eddie and Loren were sitting at the couch when Eddie's phone stared to ring

Eddie: It's Ian

Loren: maybe got worried that you didn't go home yesterday

Eddie: maybe

Eddie answer

Ian: finally you answer

Eddie: whats up

Ian: I got worried I thought something happen to you

Eddie: don't worry I'm with Loren

Ian: ohh well now that i know bye

Eddie: really

Ian: what

Eddie:: never mind see you later bye

Eddie hang up

Loren: so what do you want to do

Eddie: just stay here holding you in my arms all day well untill your mom kicks me out

Loren: that sound like the plan fo today

Eddie: good I want to be you forever and ever

Loren: look up to Eddie and gave him a warm smile and Eddie look down at Loren and her big brown hazel eyes then lean in a kiss her

Loren: I do to forever and ever

they went back to watch TV

* * *

at the Sander's

Mel: like I said I'm trusting you if I see you even looking at her I wil

Phil: you will do what

Mel: I'm still thinking about

Phil: whatever its not my fault shes good looking

Adriana came in

Adriana: whos good looking

Phil: you of course

Adriana: aww thanks babe

Mel: well I'm going to my room

Mel left to her room and left Phil an Adirana

Adriana: your sister is so mean to me

Phil: what did she do

adrian: well last time I saw her and her new friend

Phil: what new friend

Adrian: that girl that move here what's her name oh yeah Loren

Phil: Loren

Adriana: yeah i wanted to be her friend but Mel took away

Phil: come on Aid maybe Loren is some dork like her

Adriana: actually she's kind of pretty

Phil: I will talk to her later okay

Adriana: okay will you like to go to the cafe

Phil: I will love to but I'm stuck watching my trouble sister

Adriana: well I guess I go hang out with Kim

Phil: okay see you some other time

Adrian: sure

Adriana gave Phil a kiss then left phil lie on his bed thinking

Phil thoughts: adriana already knows Loren I should stop thinking about Loren

Mel: oh Yeah and stop thiking about her

Phil grabbed a pillow and threw it at her

Mel: ha you miss

Phill: leave me around

Mel: whatever you say

* * *

Loren : hey about we get something to eat

Eddie: sure where would you like to go

Loren; I know this cafe that sale the bast milk shake and hamburegers

Eddie: well lets go then

Eddie grabbed his car keys and they left to the cafe they got there and their wasnt alot of people but she saw someone she knew Adriana

Loren: come on lets sit here

Eddie: okay

Adrian saw Loren and went up to her

Adriana: hi Loren

Loren: hi Adriana

Adriana: wait your Eddie Duran

Eddie: yes I am

Adriana: Loren how do you know Eddie Duran

Loren: um his my boyfriend

Adriana: really

Loren: yeah really

Adriana : wow I'm jealous

Loren: why

Adriana: cause you have a rockstr boyfriend

Loren: his just a normal guy

Adiana; what ever

Loren: you know what Eddie I would like to go back home

Eddie: okay lets go

Loren said bye to Adriana and they left in the car

Loren: well I didn't enjoy my luch

Eddie: me neither who was that

Loren: some girl I met but Mel really hates her

Eddie: ohh

Lorren: yeah

Eddie; well one thing that milk shake was good

Loren; I'm glad you like it Eddie this is not right way to my house

Eddie: I know

Loren: well were are will going

Eddie: to a beautiful placewere no one is going to bother us

* * *

**Well here's chapter10 hope you like and sorry for making it short **


	12. Chapter 11

Months past Loren and Eddie were happy but Eddie has been working and not been seeing each other like they used to

Eddie: Loren I promise you that today I will take you a out to dinner

Loren: okay I will be waiting

Eddie: okay see you later

they hang up

Mel: so what did he tell you

Loren: that his going to take me out for dinner and promise

Mel: like he did the last time and the other time and

Loren: okay Mel I get it

Mel: I just don't want to see you hurt

Loren: and i appreciate that you care about me and look out for me

Mel: thats what best friend do

Loren: and thank you for beign there for me

Mel: you're welcome

Loren: well I'm going to go get ready

Mel: okay well I have to go before Lisa goes crazy mode

Loren: okay bye

Mel: bye

Mel left she got ready and she waited for Eddie then a hour pass and he still wasn't there two hours pass he took off her heels she called him but he didn't answer her she waited until she fell asleep on the couch Nora came and saw Loren sleeping on the couch all dressed up she knew stood her up again she woke her up

Loren: Eddie

Nora: no I'm sorry go to bed its late

Loren: okay

Loren went to her room and got in her pajamas then sigh

Loren: I knew this was going to happen

* * *

Eddie was in the studio with Jake recording a song he wrote when they finish he took out his phone to check the time then he saw he had a missed call and saw that it was from Loren then he remember that he promise her that he was going to take her out for dinner how could he forgotten he called her back but no answer he knew she had fell asleep he went to the MK to talk to his dad he left and got their

Eddie: hey pops can I talk to you

Max: sure let's go to my apartment

Eddie fallow Max

Max: whats the problem

Eddie: Loren

Max: whats wrong with Loren

Eddie: well actually I'm the problem

Max: why

Eddie: I promise her that I will take her out to dinner and I forgot again

Max: again Eddie

Eddie: I know pops

Max: this is like the fifth time you do this to her

Eddie: I know pops you don't have to remind me

Max: how do you want me to help

Eddie: I don't know I know she's mad

Max: of course she's going to be mad

Eddie: you know what am going home its getting late

Max: okay well tell me tomorrow if Loren forgave you

Eddie: okay bye

Eddie left to his penthouse and just sat at the piano thikning how he was going to get Loren to forgive him then lyrics stared to pop in his head

_**We had a date, I stood you up  
You tried to call, but I didn't pick up  
See I forgot about our plans, please forgive me for ruining your night so many times**_

**I'm sorry, I know you're mad**  
**And I don't wanna be like every other man that you had**  
**So I'm stoppin' all the childish things,**  
**Girl, you mean too much to me**  
**Your love is worth too much to lose**

**Girl, I know I broke your heart,**  
**Trustin' me is really hard**  
**But watch how quick I change my ways**  
**Starting today (today)**  
**Starting today (today)**

**I know that I'm the one to blame**  
**You say every man's the same**  
**But watch how quick I change my ways**  
**Starting today (today)**  
**Starting today (today)**  
**Girl, I'm starting today**

**I'm tired of playin'**  
**the kiss and make-up game**  
**And I apologize for the man I became**  
**If I could do it all again**  
**I woulda helped my best friend**  
**And I would throw away all my selfish ways**

**I'm sorry, I know you're mad**  
**And I don't wanna be like every other man that you had**  
**So I'm stoppin' all the childish things,**  
**Girl, you mean too much to me**  
**Your love is worth too much to lose**

**Girl, I know I broke your heart,**  
**Trustin' me is really hard**  
**But watch how quick I change my ways**  
**Starting today (today)**  
**Starting today (today)**

**I know that I'm the one to blame**  
**You say every man's the same**  
**But watch how quick I change my ways**  
**Starting today (today)**  
**Starting today (today)**  
**Girl, I'm starting today**  
**_[x2]_**

then he looked at he wrote down then he went to bed

* * *

Next morning Loren woke up and went to the kitchen didn't eat much then went to her room she didn't feel like doing nothing so she just lie on her bed Nora wa worried so she called Mel to come over to take care of Loren she wanted to stay with her but she can't lose this job Mel came over and went to Loren's room and saw her best friend all hurt she could stand seeing her best friend like this

Loren: Mel you were right he stood me up

Mel: don't talk about it Lo

Loren: Eddie stood me up again

Loren broke down she couldn't stop crying Mel went and gave her a hug until she fell asleep and she heard a knock and went to go open it and saw that it was Phil

Mel: what do you want Phil

Phil: mom wants you to go home she needs to tell you something and why wouldn't you answer your phone

Mel: I'm sorry I didn't hear and tell I will go later I can't leave Loren now

Phil: why what's wrong with her

Mel: you still have a crush on her don't you

Phil: no I just want to know whats wrong with her

Mel: I'm not going to tell you

Mel and phil were still arguing

Eddie woke up and first thing he did was chack his phone no calls from Loren so he called her and she didn't answer he tried again then he left a message

Eddie: I'm sorry Loren for stooding you up how can I make up to you

End of message so he called her again but this time he sang the song he wrote yesterday

_**We had a date, I stood you up You tried to call, but I didn't pick up See I forgot about our plans, please forgive me for ruining your night so many times**_

**I'm sorry, I know you're mad** **And I don't wanna be like every other man that you had** **So I'm stoppin' all the childish things,** **Girl, you mean too much to me** **Your love is worth too much to lose**

**Girl, I know I broke your heart,** **Trustin' me is really hard** **But watch how quick I change my ways** **Starting today (today)** **Starting today (today)**

**I know that I'm the one to blame** **You say every man's the same** **But watch how quick I change my ways** **Starting today (today)** **Starting today (today)** **Girl, I'm starting today**

**I'm tired of playin'** **the kiss and make-up game** **And I apologize for the man I became** **If I could do it all again** **I woulda helped my best friend** **And I would throw away all my selfish ways**

**I'm sorry, I know you're mad** **And I don't wanna be like every other man that you had** **So I'm stoppin' all the childish things,** **Girl, you mean too much to me** **Your love is worth too much to lose**

**Girl, I know I broke your heart,** **Trustin' me is really hard** **But watch how quick I change my ways** **Starting today (today)** **Starting today (today)**

**I know that I'm the one to blame** **You say every man's the same** **But watch how quick I change my ways** **Starting today (today)** **Starting today (today)** **Girl, I'm starting today** **_[x2]_**

**_I just tell you I love you and please forgive me _**

End of message

* * *

**Well here's chapter 11 hope you guys like it **


	13. authors note 2

hey I want to know what you guys thought of my last chapter and if you want to give me Ideas on what you guys want to happen on my next chapter let me know I would love your help


	14. Chapter 12

Mel and Phil

Phil: Mel okay what if you go see what mom whats and I will stay until you come back

Mel: or you can go and tell mom I will go later

Phil: or we can do it my way

Mel: don't you remember what I told you

Phil: yeah but mom needs to see you know

Mel: okay but one thing don't go in her room

Phil: okay I promise

Mel went to check on Loren one last time then left phil was in the living room just sitting until he heard Loren

Loren: Mel where are you

Phil promise Mel that he wont go to her room

Loren: Mel Mel

Phil didn't care so he went to her room

Phil: um Loren Mel had to go she will be back

Loren: okay

Phil can tell that Loren had been crying

phil: are you okay Lo

Loren: yeah am fine can you pass me your phone

Phil: sure

Phil gave Loren her phone and she saw that she had like 10 miss calls from Eddie and voicemail Loren heard the voicemail than a tear roll down than got up and went to go get her keys and left and Phil just stayed there then Mel came back

Mel: Phil where's Loren's car

Phil: um

Mel: did you let her leave

Phil: maybe

Mel: why

Phil: she saw something on her phone and she just got up and left

Mel: see I shouldn't have left you here

Phil: I'm sorry

Mel: know I have to look for her

* * *

Loren went to her and Eddies spot and just sat their looking at the view thinking her phone stared to ring and saw that it was Eddie again and she answer him

Eddie tried one more time and he heard that she answer

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry I really wanted to out to dinner with you

Loren: Eddie just come to our spot for we could talk

Eddie: okay

Loren hang up and Eddie went and got dresses then left to his spot when he got there he saw Loren standing their he went up and gave her a hug but she push him away

Eddie: did you hear my voicemail

Loren: yes I did but I don't know if to believe you

Eddie: I know and I understand but please just let me prove it to you

Loren: I don't know if I can believe you

Eddie: please Loren

Eddie got in his knees no one has ever got on their knees

Loren: Eddie please get up

Eddie: after you give me a chance

Loren turn around then and face back to Eddie

Loren: Eddie please don't do this to me

Eddie: Loren I just want to prove to you that

Loren: okay I will give you another chance just please get up

Eddie got up and gave her a hug and spin her around

Eddie: Loren thank you for forgiving me I want to take you somewhere

Loren: but I brought my car

Eddie: I will fallow you home for you can leave it there

Loren: okay sure

Eddie grab Loren's hand and they ran down the hill he open the door for Loren and he got in his car and they both drove away to Loren's house they got their she left her car and got in with Eddie and they left

Inside the house

Mel: what I'm I going to tell Nora

Phil: calm down Mel I will tell her that it was my fault she left

Mel: Phil this is your fault I just want her to be safe

Phil: I know I just didn't know what to do she heard something or saw something on her phone then she got up and left

Mel: wait what

Phil: she told me to give her phone and I did then she heard something that's when she grabbed her car keys and left

Mel: maybe she heard a voicemail that Eddie left her

Phil: so its Eddie's fault that she's so sad

Mel: I can't tell you

Phil: okay

Eddie's car 

Loren: so where are we going

Eddie: somewhere really special for me

Loren: okay I need to call Mel and tell her that I'm okay

Eddie: okay but one thing don't tell her that your with me

Loren: why

Eddie: because I know she's mad with me for hurting you and she will kill me

Loren: okay

Loren called Mel and she answered

Mel: Lo where are you I got worried please tell me your okay

Loren: I'm okay Mel don't worry

Mel: I got really scared

Loren: I'm sorry and tell Phil that I'm sorry if I scared him for leaving like nothing

Mel: he says its okay

Loren: okay well i just wanted to tell you that I'm okay

Mel: okay good

Loren: well see you later okay

Mel: okay

Loren: bye

Mel: bye Lo

they hang up

Eddie: so Phil huh

Loren: don't worry we're just friends

Eddie: I can tell he has a crush on you since the first time he saw you

Loren: Eddie we are just friend and he already has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend

Eddie look at Loren and gave her a smile and she smile back

Eddie: okay we are almost there

Loren: okay

Loren looked out the window then saw the beach

Loren: Eddie why did you bring me to the beach if I don't have clothes

Eddie: don't worry I called your mom and she send you clothes already

Loren: really wow

Eddie: yeah I explain to her everything plan and she agree well I first she didn't she was mad for hurting her daughter then I beg her and she agreed

Loren: so I don't have to call her

Eddie: nope and we are here

Loren saw where they were

Loren: Eddie is this your's

Eddie: actually it's my dad's bungalow he bought it last month

Loren: it looks beautiful

Eddie: wait until you go inside

Eddie got out and went to go open the door and Loren got out then they went inside and Loren couldn't belive

Loren: are you sure this is a bungalow

Eddie: yeah pretty sure

Loren then went to go look at the back and saw the beautiful view then she felt a pair of arms

Eddie: do you like it

Loren: its beautiful so are we going to like stay here for the night

Eddie: actually for two weeks

Loren looked at Eddie then back at the view then her stomach stared to growl

Eddie: someone's hungry

Loren: I haven't eaten nothing

Eddie: well lucky for you I went and got groceries what would you like

Loren: I feel like eating you know what surprise me

Eddie: okay

Loren: can you show me where's my room is

Eddie: go down the hall and to your right or left I forgot

Loren: okay

Loren and went to the room on the right and she saw a suitcase and check to see if it was her's but a picture caught her attention it was Eddie and his Mom she remember her how she loved Eddie and her like it was her own daughter then she saw another picture of her and Eddie when they where like 10 then she saw a family picture they looked so happy then she saw another picture of her in Katy's arms and her mom had Eddie on her arms she smile remembering the past when everyone was happy then she saw a picture of max and her dad carrying they carrying them they where so happy until all the things happen her dad leaving Katy's death then Eddie leaving and know they are together she wish everything could be like in the past everyone happy

* * *

**here's chapter 12 hope you guys like it**


	15. Chapter 13

Loren was still looking at the pictures then she came across to one picture that surprise her it was Eddie and her they where dress up she had a blue dress on and he had a tux she doesn't remember wearing or having that dress she grabbed the picture frame and you looked at it

Loren: when did we take this picture how come I don't remember

Eddie called Loren she didn't hear him so he went to see if she was okay he found her looking at a picture he went in

Eddie: Loren the food is ready

Loren: oh Eddie I didn't hear you

Eddie: it's okay come on

Loren: Eddie when did we take this picture

Loren handed him the picture then Eddie saw it then looked back at her he didn't know what to tell her

Loren: so do you remember

Eddie: um no sorry I don't remember

Loren knew that he was lying why doesn't he want to tell her

Eddie: come on or the food is going to get cold

Loren: sure let's go

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they went to the kitchen they both sat down

Loren: wow Eddie this is amazing

Eddie: thank you and you didn't belive me that I knew how to cook

Loren: I'm sorry I just thought you weren't one of dose guys

Eddie: well I am as you see

Loren smile and took a bite

Loren: Eddie this is amazing

Eddie: I knew you were going to like it

Eddie thought's: I hope she doesn't bring up the photo

Loren: Eddie are you okay

Eddie: huh yeah I'm fine

Loren's thoughts: should ask him about the photo I really want to know

Loren: okay that's good

Eddie: so what would you like to do after we finish

Loren: I don't know I actually fill a little tired

Eddie: you can take a nap

Loren: I would love to

they finish Loren lay on the couch and Eddie looked at her then got up and went outside for a walk the he stared talking to himself

Eddie: How am I going to tell Loren about the photo I just need to hope she doesn't ask me again what if she does what can I tell her she needs to know the truth but its going to tear her but she deserve the truth I can't hurt her again or I should wait until we go back and to tell her

Loren got up from her nap she called Eddie but he didn't answer she look for him the she went outside and saw him standing looking up to the sky she closed the door and went up to him

Eddie: I'm going back inside and tell her the truth

Loren stop when she heard him say that then she speak

Loren: what truth

Eddie got scared and jump a little then turn around

Loren: what truth I want to know

Eddie couldn't get any words to come out

Loren: I'm waiting are you going to tell me

Eddie tought: come on you can tell her

Loren: are going to tell me or what

Eddie: Loren the truth is that...

* * *

**well here's chapter 13 **


	16. Chapter 14

Eddie: Loren the truth is that...

Loren: I'm waiting

Eddie: okay Loren the truth is that when we where 14 we got in a car accident and I just broke my hand and you hit your head really bad and

Loren: please tell me thats not thecar accident that caused your mom death

Eddie nodded then he stared speaking again

Eddie: it was that day was the worst day of my life for me and my dad and your mom and your dad when the doctor told us about it broke me then your dad ask about you and the doctor told us that hit your head really bad that you had memory lost and that you didn't remeber anything that had happen or anyone

Loren couldn't belive it she sat on the ground and Eddie sat beside her then he contunie to talk

Eddie: then I ask the doctor if I could and see you and he said yes so I went I sat down next to you then first thing you said was "who are you and what are you doing here and do I know you" then you stared calling to the doctor I calm you down then something happen and I almost lost you to but the doctor got you back to normal

Loren: so when did we take that picture

Eddie: I'm getting there so the next day we got everything ready for my mom's funeral and that same day you got out the hospital and you saw the news and they said everything about the accident and you remember something's well most was about the accident and you told your mom you wanted to go to the funeral so you guys went and when you saw me you told that you where there for me and that it was your fault that my mom wasn't here anymore I told you that it wasn't your fault then two month past a you still remember more but some how forgot about what happen in the last month then we where getting ready to go to a wedding that your dad was invited to and they wanted to take a picture of us

Loren was so surprise how come her mom never told her

**Eddie:** I just thought you needed to know the truth

Loren: I just can't belive it so how come I never forgot about you and my dad leaving us

Eddie: the doctor told us you only forgot things that you only wanted to forget and I guess you never wanted to forget about me and I don't know about your dad

Loren: and that was a good thing that I never forgot about you

Loren gave Eddie a kiss

Loren: thank you for telling me the truth even do it you knew that it was going to effect me

Eddie: I just didn't want to keep it from you anymore and if your mom didn't tell you maybe she didn't know how and she didn't want you to get hurt from what happen in the pass

Loren: I know and maybe she was going to later

Eddie: maybe I'm just happy your here with me and that you never forgot me

Loren: and I'm never going to

* * *

**Well here's chapter 14 **


	17. Chapter 15

Loren gave Eddie a kiss

Loren: thank you for telling me the truth even do it you knew that it was going to effect me

Eddie: I just didn't want to keep it from you anymore and if your mom didn't tell you maybe she didn't know how and she didn't want you to get hurt from what happen in the pass

Loren: I know and maybe she was going to later

Eddie: maybe I'm just happy your here with me and that you never forgot me

Loren: and I'm never going to

* * *

**Eddie: come on lets go back to the bungalow **

**Loren: okay **

**Eddie help Loren get up and they hold hands and went inside when they got inside Eddie pulled Loren closer to him **

**Eddie: I'm never going to let you go **

**Loren just smile and Eddie kiss her with passion and Loren respond back and they made it their way to the couch Eddie was now on top of Loren and they didn't break the kiss they took off their shirt and Eddie stop **

**Eddie: Loren are you sure**

**Loren: yes **

**Eddie continue with the kissing then he got up and Loren wrap her legs around his waist and they made it their way to Eddie's room Eddie lie her gently and he got on top of her **

**Loren P.O.V**

**he was begin gentle he didn't want to hurt me he found my weak spot I let out a moan he was kissing my lips again **

**Eddie P.O.V**

**I don't want to hurt her I being gentle she let out a moan that turn me on even more and was kissing her lips again **

**Eddie was know helping her take off her pant and Loren did the same Eddie kiss her hips and went up to her breast up then up her neck Loren kissed his neck then she took over control and she kissed his abs his neck again and she found Eddie's weak spot and he let out a little moan and Loren continue kissing him and he he decide to take over again she stared nibbling her ear lobe and she was kissing his shoulders then his neck **

**that was the best night of their life they fell asleep in each other's hand Eddie woke up the next morning and got up and went to make Loren breakfast Loren woke up and she didn't see Eddie**

**Loren's thoughts: I thought he said he will never leave **

**then she saw him coming with breakfast **

**Eddie: good your awake I made you breakfast **

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss on the lips **

**Loren: Eddie**

**Eddie: yes **

**Loren: do you regret what happen last night**

**Eddie: no I don't regret it do you **

**Loren: of course not it was one of my best nights **

**Eddie: mines to well eat your breakfast before it gets cold **

**Loren: okay **

**Loren ate her breakfast the she put it aside then she cover her self with the sheets and went behind Eddie where he was sitting on the corner of the bed and she put her head on his shoulder**

**Loren: what are you looking at **

**Eddie: the picture of me and you when we went to homecoming together **

**Loren: ah that bad thing I don't remember I bet it was one of our best night**

**Eddie: it was it was when I ask you to be my girlfriend**

**Loren: and of course I said yes or we wouldn't been together**

**Eddie: yes **

**Eddie got up and put the picture where it was and went back and pulled Loren closer to him**

**Eddie: and we wouldn't had that special night **

**Loren: true and I happy that it was you and not some other guy**

**Eddie: and I'm happy that it was you and not some other girl **

**they share a kiss and Loren went and took a shower then she change and went out to the living room **

**Loren: so what are we going to do today**

**Eddie: what ever you want to do **

**Loren: well I need to think about it uh I know we should just stay in and watch movies **

**Eddie: okay it sounds like a good thing to do let me get the movies and you can get the popcorn **

**Loren: okay **

**Eddie went to go get the movies while Loren was making the popcorn then out of no where she gets a really bad headache and faints then Eddie stared to smell burning popcorn and went running to the kitchen and saw Loren on the floor he turns off the pop corn and then he picks up Loren and puts her on the couch and goes and gets the alcohol and the cotton balls and he passes it through her nose and she starts to make up **

**Loren: what happen **

**Eddie: you fainted what happen**

**Loren: out of nowhere I get a really bad headache and next you know I fainted **

**Eddie: do you want me to take you to the doctor**

**Loren: no its okay I think it wouldn't happen again**

**Eddie: okay and if it does I'm taking you okay**

**Loren: okay**

**Eddie: well you just sit here and let me go get the popcorn **

**Loren: I can do it **

**Loren stand up and felt dizzy and sat right back down**

**Loren: or you can **

**Eddie: okay and don't get up **

**Loren: okay **

**Eddie went to go make popcorn and went back and they pick the movie Scary Movie 4 then they watch The Help (I love that movie) then Loren tried to get up again but she still felt dizzy so Eddie had help her walk to the restroom and back then continue watching other movies and they stayed watching all afternoon then Loren stared having the headache again**

**Loren: my head hurts really bad again **

**Eddie: come on let's go to the doctor **

**Eddie help Loren up and when they stared walking to the door Loren fainted but this time Eddie catches her and goes to his car puts her in gently and he gets on and he goes to the hospital **

**Eddie: I need help I don't know whats wrong with her**

**Nurse: can we get a stretcher and a doctor**

** they come with a stretcher and Eddie lays Loren on it and the nurses takes her away thy told Eddie that he has to wait **

**Doctor: can you tell me what happen**

**Eddie: well we where watching movies when she gets this really bad headache and I help her up to bring her and she just fainted **

**Doctor: okay can you call her family **

**Eddie: um sure**

**Eddie calls Nora and tells her everything and she goes to the hospital and then he calls Max and he does the same and Eddie is just pacing back and ford waiting for news**

* * *

**well here's chapter 15**


	18. Chapter 16

Eddie can't help it anymore he needs to know what's going on then he heard some say his name he turn around and saw Nora

Nora: Eddie

Eddie: Nora

Nora: what's wrong with my daughter

Eddie: I don't know they won't tell me anything

Nora: so what happen

Eddie: we were watching movies and she was making pop corn then she fainted then she woke up then she stared to have a headache then she fainted again

Nora: I going to go ask for her

Eddie: okay

Nora: went to the front desk and ask

Nurse: now they are checking what caused her to faint and have does bad headaches

Nora: okay thank you

Nurse: you're welcome

Nora went back and sat down next to Eddie

then Max came and saw Nora and Eddie sitting down

Max: Eddie how's Loren

Eddie: pops we don't know they haven't said anything

Max: hi Nora

Nora: hi Max

the doctor came out

Dr.: parents of Loren Tate

Nora Eddie and Max got up

Nora: yes am her mom whats wrong with her

Dr.: well can I talk to in private

Nora: um sure

Nora followed the doctor to his office and they both sat down

Dr.; okay when Loren was 14 or around her teens she was in a car accident and she hit her head really bad and now its casing her this bad headaches and that are causing her fainted but she did get memory lost again

Nora: but that accident happen like 5 years ago

Dr.: I know but I think when she fainted the first time he hit her head on something hard that made the same effect as she hit her head in the accident and she's getting the same thing memory lost and some new effects head aches unless she got headaches the first time

Nora: yes she had headaches so when can I see my daughter

Dr.: they are getting her in her room right know so I will tell you when

Nora: oh okay thank you doctor

Dr.: you're welcome

Nora went back to the waiting room Eddie was the first one to get up when he saw her coming

Eddie: Nora how's Loren

Nora: well she got memory lost again

Eddie: how did she get memory lost

Nora: well I think when she fainted she hit her head and it some how caused her memory lost

Eddie: when are we able to see her

Nora: um she's getting a room now excused me I need to call Mel and tell her

Nora walked away and called Mel and told her everything she couldn't believe it Mel hated this kind of time when she actually need her car she went back inside and neither of her parents weren't there and only hope was Phil

Mel: Phil can you please take me to the hospital

Phil: Hospital why the Hospital

Mel: well my best friend is there and I need to see her now can you take me or not

Phil: yeah come on

they left to the hospital all Phil could think is that Eddie had something to do or his fault for letting her out they got to the hospital and they went inside they found Nora along with Eddie and Max Eddie then saw Phil with Mel and he didn't like it

Mel: Nora I need to see my best friend

Nora: I know we have to wait

Phil: Hi I'm Mel's brother and I hope Loren gets better

Nora: hi Phil and thank you

Phil: Mel I call me ready to go home

Mel: why don't you just stay

Phil: nah I feel like I'm not wanted here so yeah see you later

Mel: oh okay

Phil said bye and left Eddie was relief that he left and Mel notice why Phil said he didn't feel welcome then she saw a doctor walking their way and guess it was Loren's doctor he told them they could go see Loren when they went in she was asleep when they saw her opening her eyes

Loren: why am I at the hospital

Dr.: Loren you fainted and you hit your head really bad

Loren: so where's my mom

Nora: I'm here sweetie

Loren: and who are

Mel: I'm Mel your best friend

Loren: hi Mel

Eddie: I'm Eddie um your friend

Loren: hi Eddie

Max: I'm Max Eddie's dad

Loren: hi Max

they heard a knock

Nora: come in and saw that it was Phil

Phil: I'm sorry Mel you forgot your cell in the car

Mel: thanks Phil

Loren: so who's that is he like your boyfriend

Mel: no his

Phil: I'm her brother Phil

Loren: oh okay well nice to meet you Phil

Eddie saw how Loren was staring at Phil and Phil staring at her back then he clear his throat

Phil: will I have to go

Mel: I will call you later

Phil: okay bye everyone

Everyone: bye

they stayed and talk until Loren stared to get tired and Mel called Phil and she was the first to go then Max and then Eddie now it was only Nora and a asleep Loren so she did the same she closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated I had really bad writers block **


	19. Chapter 17

It was morning now Loren woke up and didn't see Nora anywhere in the room when she heard the door open and saw her walk in with coffee

Nora: your awake

Loren: yeah

Nora: well that's good how did you sleep

Loren: not so good

Nora: well that good thing you can leave today

Loren: really that's good

Nora: its is we just have to wait for Mel to come with your clothes

Loren: okay

Mel came with Loren's clothes with Phil he has to drive her everywhere until her car was fix he didn't care if it was to go see Loren

Mel: hey Loren

Phil: hi Loren

Loren: hi Mel um your Eddie right

Phil: nope I'm Phil Mel's brother

Loren: oh yeah sorry

Phil: it's okay

Mel: well Lo here are your clothes and I will see you later

Loren: thank you Mel

Loren gave Mel a hug than she went to go change Mel left she came back out and her doctor came

Dr.: well I see your ready to leave us

Loren: yeah kind of

Dr.: okay well just be careful

Loren: I will

Dr.: okay I think that's everything your good to go anytime you want

Nora: thank you

doctor just gave her a smile and left

Nora: ready

Loren: yeah

Nora grabbed her bag and they left home when they got there they saw a car parked and wonder who it was they parked and they got off the car and they went up to the door and saw Eddie sitting down with a bouquet of roses he got up when he saw Loren and Nora

Loren: hey Eddie right

Eddie: yeah

Loren: good are does for me

Eddie: yeah I bought them for you

Loren: thanks

Eddie: you're welcome

Loren: um would you like to come in

Eddie: thanks but I promise my dad to help him with something

Loren: oh okay well thanks for the roses

Eddie: you're welcome well see you later

Loren: bye

Eddie wanted t give Loren a hug he just said bye one more time then left Loren went in and put the roses in a vase then went and lie down on the couch when she heard knocking and Nora went and open it and saw a delivery man with flowers and sign sheet

Man: for Loren Tate

Nora: okay

Nora sign and got the flowers then close the door

Loren: who are does for

Nora: apparently for you

Loren: for me

Nora: yeah

Loren: who could they be from

Nora: look here's a note

Nora gave Loren the Note

Note: _for you the prettiest girl in the universe I hope you get better so we can hang out like we used to _

_Love~Phil _

Loren had a big smile and made Nora wonder

Nora: so who are they from

Loren: Phil

Nora: Phil

Loren: yeah he wants to hang out

Nora wonder why Mel brother will send Loren flowers then she remember how they where staring at each other at the hospital her thoughts got interrupted by someone knocking she went to go open it

Mel: hey Nora do you think I can take Loren to the mall

Nora: I'm not sure you should ask her

Mel: where is she

Nora: she went to the kitchen

Mel: oh okay

Nora let her in and went to go get Loren

Loren: hey Mel whats up

Mel: I was wondering if you want to go to the mall

Loren: sure let me just go get my bag

Mel: oh okay

Loren went and grabbed her bag and went back and they left Phil took them and of course he stayed with them \

Mel: I have to go to the restroom

Phil: well go

Mel: okay wait for me

Loren: we will now go before you have a accident

Mel left now it was Loren and Phil

Phil: so

Loren: I want to thank you for the flowers

Phil: you're welcome did you like them

Loren: yes they are beautiful

Phil: just like you

Loren stared to blush

Phil: Loren are you blushing

Loren: what me blushing no

Phil: okay whatever

Loren nudge Phil's elbow and he did the same they wonder why Mel was taking so long they got up to go check on her Phil grabbed Loren's hand he thought she was going to pull away but she didn't they got to the restrooms and Loren went in she called her name but no respond she went back out

Loren: she's not in there

Phil: come on she's got to be somewhere around here

they check every store where Phil thought she could be at she was nowhere to be found they went back to same place they were and they saw Mel standing there

Mel: where did you guys go I told you to not move from here

Phil: sorry you were taking to long so me went to go look for

Loren: we got worried that we couldn't find you anywhere

Mel: its okay and what's with you two holding hands

both of them look down at their hands and then let go

Mel: okay so what do you guys want to do now

Loren: I'm kind of hungry

Phil: we could go get something to eat

Mel: okay well let's go

they all went to get something to eat they finish eating when Lisa Phil's and Mel's mom called Mel because they needed to talk to her they went and drop her of now it was Phil and Loren they went to the park they walk around holding hands

Phil: so how are you feeling

Loren: good just a bit tired of walking

Phil: okay come on we can go sit under that tree

Loren: okay

they went and sat down

Phil: so do you remember anything

Loren: nothing just that I hit my head really bad that caused me to forget my friends

Phil(whisper): and boyfriend

Loren: did you say something

Phil: nope

Loren: I'm pretty sure you say something

Phil: I promise I didn't say anything

Loren: how come I don't believe you

Phil: cause you don't want to believe me

Loren: okay but please tell me what you said

Phil: do you want to know

Loren: yes so tell me

Phil: okay so like you said you forgot your friends

Loren: yeah and

Phil: then I said and your boyfriend too

Loren: I had a boyfriend

Phil: yes you

Loren: who was it

Phil(thoughts): should I tell her about Eddie being her boyfriend nah she doesn't remember

Loren: I'm waiting

Phil: sorry um your boyfriend was well I was your boyfriend

Loren was shock she didn't know what to say she sat there not knowing what to say


	20. Chapter 18

Loren got up and stared to walk away Phil followed her then she stop and turned around

Loren: Please leave me alone I need to think

Phil: Lo there's nothing to think about

Loren: yes there is so can you please leave me alone

Phil: Lo please

Loren: I need think or at least try to remember

she stared to walk away when Phil grabbed her and pulled her back

Phil: maybe this can make you remember

he crashed his lips unto hers but she pulled away and ran away it didn't feel right Phil just stood there in place she stopped running and saw that he didn't come after her she sat down by the nearest tree she just sat there thinking aloud

Loren: come Loren try to remember

then she heard someone and she recognize the voice it was Eddie

Eddie: Loren is that you

Loren: yeah its mean

She got up and gave Eddie a hug and he hug her back she didn't know why but it felt right hugging him then they apart

Loren: I'm glad to see you

Eddie: me too so what are you doing here

Loren: just walking and getting fresh air what about

Eddie: same

Loren: so

Eddie: so

Loren: you want to go grabbed ice cream or something

Eddie: um sure let's go

they left Loren took out her phone and text Phil

Loren to Phil:

Left home don't worry about me I grabbed a taxi

Phil to Loren:

Loren you had me worried I'm sorry for earlier can we talk

Loren to Phil:

maybe some other time I need time to think and try to remember

Loren put her phone away and looked at Eddie and looked at her she smile and he smiled back they got to the ice cream shop they bought their Ice cream

Eddie: I want to take you somewhere

Loren: oh okay sure

Eddie help Loren in the car then he got on and drove away Loren wonder where Eddie was taking her they stop and Eddie got off and went and open the door for Loren and help her out

Loren: Eddie where are we

Eddie: don't worry come on

they walked up hill and got to the spot and stood there amaze with the view Eddie just stood behind her then Loren turn around and saw Eddie staring at her

Loren: how did you find this

Eddie: well um I just to live around here and one day I was walking around and found this spot and made it me secret spot

Loren: if it's your secret spot why did you bring me here

Eddie: I wanted to show you and wanted to share it with some one and that someone is you

Loren: why me

Eddie: because I had no one else to share it with

Loren: well thanks

Eddie: you're welcome

they stared at each other and Eddie didn't notice how close they were until he stared to lean in and Loren notice but back away

Loren: look at the time my mom maybe worried can we go now

Loren stared walking down hill and Eddie just stood there then came back to reality

Eddie: nice going stupid

then he walked down and saw Loren already in the car he got in and stared the engine and drove away the car drive was silent then they got to Loren's house and she got off and Eddie did too

Eddie: Loren

Loren: what Eddie

Eddie: I'm sorry for

Loren: it's okay Eddie

Loren and Eddie got to the door when they saw Phil there

Eddie: what are you doing here

Phil: I came to see Loren what were you doing with him

Loren: we were just hanging out okay can you two please leave

Phil: not until we talk about earlier

Eddie: what happen earlier

Phil: that's not your any of your business

Loren: and I said I didn't want to talk to you okay and just forget about it

Phil: but Loren we need to talk about the kiss

Eddie: you kissed her

Phil: yeah I did and what are you going to do about it

Eddie was furious he punch Phil that made him stumble back Phil punch him back then they stared fighting

Loren: BOTH OF YOU STOP IT

Nora heard Loren outside and wonder what was going on she went to go check and saw both boys on the floor and saw Loren trying to separate them then she saw Mel coming when she got their and saw Phil and Eddie on the floor she got Phil and Loren Eddie

Loren: Phil I think you should leave

Phil: but Lo

Loren: but nothing leave

Mel: come on let's go

Loren walk in the house leaving Nora and Eddie she went straight to her room and lock it

* * *

Mel: Phil why were you fighting with Eddie what did you do

Phil: I may have told Loren that I was her boyfriend that she forgot about and I may have kissed her

Mel: you did what how could you Phil

Phil: I'm sorry I couldn't help my self

Mel: couldn't help my self you jerk

Mel stared to hit Phil

Phil: can you please stop hitting me

Mel: no I'm going to finish what Eddie stared

Phil: why are you in his side

Mel: because his the one for Loren and they were made for each other that's why

Mel continue hitting him

* * *

Nora: why were you guys fighting

Eddie: because he kissed Loren taking advantage that she doesn't remember I'm her boyfriend

Nora: you have nothing to worry about Eddie Loren is going to remember you

Eddie: I know even do she said she was never going to forget me

Nora: it's not her fault its the way her brain function by making her forget her past

Eddie: I know and I'm sorry for making a scene well I guess I will leave know please tell Loren I'm sorry

Nora: it's okay I will tell her

Eddie: thanks

Eddie gave Nora a hug then left and Nora went back inside then she stared to hear the sound of a guitar coming from Loren's room she got close and heard Loren singing of some song she wrote she try to open the door but it was lock she knock

Loren: coming

she unlock the door and Nora walked in

Nora: how are you feeling

Loren: frustrated not knowing anything

Nora: I know sweetie I think you just need some sleep

Loren: yeah maybe

Nora: I will leave you for you could get some

Loren: okay thanks mom

Nora was leaving when she turned around

Nora: oh and Eddie said he was sorry

Loren just her mom a smile and she left and closed the door she lay down and closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good but I hope you like it


	21. Chapter 19

She stared dreaming about when she was younger and there was a boy and they were at a dance she looked at the boy better and saw that it was Eddie and they were dancing then he stop and ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend and she said yes they she continue dreaming know they were older now they were walking in the streets it look like they were in New York it was December it stared snowing they walk through the park then they stop and Eddie kissed her and that was the first time they ever said I love you to each other know it was summer and Eddie move to L.A. Loren woke up saw that it was dark she looked at her clock and it was midnight she try to go back to sleep but she couldn't she was wondering if the things she dreamed was only a dream or she remember something she needed to know she felt lost she didn't want to hurt anyone she got up and grabbed her mom's keys and got out the house without making any noise and went to the place she knew she could help her clear her mind

* * *

Eddie was sitting on his couch looking up at the ceiling thinking about Loren and the past when they live in New York and how happy they were then him moving and her coming back into his life and then her forgetting him he had tears now he clean them off he look at the clock and saw that it was midnight but he couldn't go to sleep he got his car keys and left to go clear his mind when he got there he saw a car he wonder if someone else knew about his spot he never saw anyone else there he went up and saw someone leaning on the tree looking at the view it sounded like they were singing he got closer and saw that it was Loren and she was singing something

Loren: **Why am I feeling so guilty?  
Why am I holding my breath?  
Worry 'bout everyone but me  
I just keep losing myself**

**Tell me it's nothing**  
**Try to convince me**  
**That I'm not drowning**  
**Oh let me tell you, I am**

**Please, please tell me you know**  
**I've got to let you go**  
**I can't help falling**  
**Out of love with you**

Eddie: Loren is that how you feel

Loren got scared withe the sound of Eddie's voice she turn around he got closer

Eddie: Loren is that the way you feel

they were staring into each other eyes

Eddie: Loren please tell me

Loren: of course not

he could tell Loren wasn't telling the truth she was feeling guilty

Eddie: Loren I know your not saying the truth why do you feel guilty

Loren: I'm saying the truth just because I sang that doesn't mean I feel like that

Eddie: okay then so why are you doing here at this time

Loren: what are you doing here at this time

Eddie: I ask you first

Loren: I'm here cause I needed to clear my mind how about you

Eddie: same as you

they got lost into each other eyes

Eddie: you have really beautiful eyes

Loren: um thank you

she looked away and went and sat down facing the view and Eddie went and sat next to her they were quiet until Loren stared to speak

Loren: Eddie can I ask you something

Eddie: um sure you can tell me anything

Loren: okay how long have we known each other

Eddie: I known you since we were four

Loren: did you always live here in California

Eddie: nope we both used to live in New York then I move here after my mom died

Loren: oh okay

Eddie: why are you asking me this question

Loren: I was just wondering

Eddie: oh okay

Loren: its getting late I guess I should go

Eddie: yeah me too

he got up and help Loren up and they were close to each other again neither of them move then both of them stared to lean in and next time they knew there lips were touching it felt for Loren it felt like they belong for each other it felt right perfect there were sparks then Eddie apart

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry I didn't mean too

Loren: its okay it felt right

she looked down and blushed Eddie lift her head up

Eddie: come on

he held his hand out and she grabbed it her hand fit perfect into his they walked down and Eddie open the door for Loren he gave her another kiss and she got on she said bye and left home with a smile Eddie went to his car and drove home with a smile he was so happy he hope Loren doesn't regret anything he just wants it to be like it just too

* * *

**well here's chapter 19 the lyrics are part of the song _Falling by The Civil Wars_ hope you like this chapter :)**


	22. Note

okay _so_ I kind need help on what should happen in the next chapter


	23. Chapter 20

Loren got home and went in quietly she went back to her room she lie down and close her eyes than next time she knew she was asleep she stared remembering the time her and her mom move and the concert and Eddie asking her to be his girlfriend and her saying yes than him taking her to the same spot and him singing a song for her and their kiss that happen she woke up by her alarm clock she got and went out and saw Mel and Phil sitting on the couch

Loren:hey you guys

Mel: hey Lo um Phil wants to tell you something

Loren: okay what is it

Phil: um Loren I want to say I'm sorry for lying about me being your boyfriend and about the kiss

Mel: and

Phil: and for getting on a fight with Eddie

Loren: why would you lie too me

Phil: Lo please

Loren: don't call like that

Phil: okay Loren I really like you a lot

Loren: so you took advantage of me not remembering anything

Phil: yeah and I'm really sorry Loren

Loren: can you please leave and never come back I don't ever want to see you

Phil: Loren please

Loren: Please just go

Phil: fine I will leave you just know that I'm sorry

Phil got up and left Mel and Loren were left alone than Mel stared to talk

Mel: Lo I'm really sorry for what my brother did

Loren: did you have to anything with his lie

Mel: no I found out yesterday and I even talk to him to tell you the truth

Loren: thanks Mel can I ask you something

Mel: of course what is it

Loren: I been having this dreams about me and Eddie

Mel: what are they about

Loren: um him asking me to be his girlfriend at a concert that I think it was his

Mel: Lo I don't think does are dreams I think you staring to remember your relationship you had we'll have you with Eddie

Loren: you think so

Mel: of course now go call him and tell him to meet him at what ever place you want and then you call me later tell me everything

Loren: okay I will thanks Mel

Mel: there's no need to thank me

Mel and Loren got up and hug than Mel left and Loren went to her room and called Eddie

* * *

Eddie: hey Lo what's up

Loren: hey Eddie can you meet me at our spot

Eddie: sure see you in twenty

Loren: okay bye

Eddie: bye

Loren went and grabbed her car keys and left to hers and Eddie's spot when she got there she saw that Eddie was already there she went

Loren: hey Eddie

Eddie: hey Loren

he gave her a hug then apart

Eddie: so why did you want to see me

Loren: well I want talk about me and you and hang out to get to know you again

Eddie: oh okay but I want to ask you something

Loren: um okay what is it

Eddie: like you said you want to get to know me and hangout

Loren: yeah what about it

Eddie: well I want to know how will you like to go to Europe with me

Loren: I don't know Eddie

Eddie: come on Lo we could have no one bother us and we can hangout and learn about each other again

Loren: okay so when do we leave

Eddie: how about tomorrow

Loren: okay sound like a plan

Eddie: okay well see you tomorrow

Loren: of course bye

Loren gave him a hug then left she went back home and got her suit case and pack for tomorrow then she called Mel and told her everything she was really happy for her then they hang up Lore heard the a door close and went out and saw her mom and told her at first she wasn't sure then she thought about it and agree then they ate dinner and then help clean then went to sleep she couldn't wait for tomorrow

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't update and if this chapter is bad my dad came back from San Antonio and wanted to hangout like a family and he took away and I had to type this on my phone and I want to give thanks to onedayatatime1 and HH-dutchfangirl for giving me some ideas


	24. Chapter 21

Lore got up the next morning took a shower and got ready she went to the kitchen and saw Eddie eating breakfast

Loren: good morning

Eddie: good morning

Nora: good morning sweetie do want anything

Loren: I would like bacon and eggs please

Nora: okay sit down

Loren sat down across from Eddie she smile at him and he smile back

Eddie: so Lo are you ready we are leaving after you finish breakfast

Loren: yeah I'm ready you could go get my suitcase from my room while I finish

Eddie: okay

Eddie got up and went to Loren's room and saw two suitcase by the door he got them and took them to the he went back inside and saw Loren was about to finish he went and sat down on the couch

Loren: I'm all done

Eddie got up from the couch

Loren: well mom I will see when we get back

Nora: okay a sweetie just be safe

Loren: I will you don't have to worry I will have someone who will protect me

she looked at back at Eddie then back to her mom they hug then Eddie got closer

Eddie: thank you for breakfast and you don't have to worry I will keep her safe

Nora: thank you Eddie and you're welcome for breakfast

Eddie: see you when we get back

Nora: okay

Eddie Nora a hug then he grabbed Loren's hand and they walk to the car then they wave good-bye then they left they got to the airport they got check they got in the plane they waited for the plane to take off when the plane finally took off Loren couldn't wait to get their it felt for like forever for Loren she look out the window she wonder were they where when they land Eddie help her out then they grabbed their suitcase they walked to a taxi that was waiting for them they got on a looked out the window saw the Eiffel Tower and couldn't believe it that Eddie brought her to France city of love and lights they got to the hotel they ask for their room they went up they got the same room with separate bedrooms they each went to their own room they unpack Loren was really tired she took a nap Eddie went to go check on her and saw that she fell asleep he went up to her and gave her a kiss on her head then went out and went back to his room and lie down he stared up at the ceiling planing everything to get Loren to fall for him again he heard a knock he got up and open the door and saw Loren

Eddie: you woke up

Loren: yeah I was pretty tired

Eddie: okay so what do you want to do

Loren: I was hoping we could get something to eat

Eddie: of course we can come on

he grabbed Loren hand and they walk out they went a fancy restaurant called the Baan Boran they went in ate their food then they went back to the hotel Loren called her mom to tell her she got there safe Eddie did the same they hang up the same time

Eddie: so what do you want to

Loren: I don't know get some rest I still feel tired

Eddie: okay sure see you in the morning

Loren: okay

Loren went to her room and found some pajamas she took a shower than change Eddie was sitting on the couch then he got up and went to his room he took a shower than look for some sweatpants and no shirt he got in bed he couldn't sleep Loren in the room couldn't sleep either she tried but nothing she got up and looked out the window the view looked beautiful she Eddie did the same he love the view they both back away and headed to the door Loren was going to see Eddie and Eddie was going to see Loren they bumped into each other they were really closed they looked into each others eyes

Eddie: hey

Loren: hey

Eddie: couldn't sleep

Loren: yeah what about you

Eddie: same I felt something when I was looking at the view that made me think of you

Loren: me too I felt something I can't explain what

they kept staring at each other eyes when they stared to lean in their lips touch it turn into a make out section until they apart to catch their breath both had a big smile Eddie looked at Loren who was already looking at him

Loren: well I think we should get some sleep

Eddie: um sure see you in the morning

Loren: yeah of course

she was about to go in her room when she turn around and gave Eddie one last kiss then she went to her room Eddie stood there then came back to reality then went to his room he wanted to be morning already for he could be with Loren lyrics stared to up in his head he found his song book and open to where he wrote down some other lyrics

**Version 1**:

_**Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated(what he had written first)  
We got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know** **somehow**  
_

he put away his book and lay back he closed his eyes and fell asleep,Loren was still awake she couldn't stop thinking of Eddie she but on a smile then closed her eyes and she finally fell asleep


	25. Chapter 22

Its was morning now Loren was first to get up she took a shower than she blow dried her hair than straighten it she went out and saw Eddie was still asleep she went and knock on his door he didn't answer she walk in and saw him still asleep she walk out and sat on the couch waited for Eddie to get up she played games on her phone an hour pass and Eddie was still asleep she really wanted to go out and be with Eddie she got up and went and knock but still no respond she walk in and he was still asleep she went up to him

Loren: Eddie wake up

nothing she tried again and nothing she couldn't think about anything so she decide to kiss him and he finally open his eyes

Loren: finally

Eddie: good morning

Loren: more like good afternoon now get up

Eddie: what I over slept why didn't you wake

Loren: what do you think I was trying to do

Eddie: oh well let me take a shower then we can start with I have plan for us today

Loren: okay I be waiting

she got up and left the room Eddie got up found some clothes he took a shower then he fix his hair then went out and saw Loren sitting on the couch playing games on her phone he went behind her

Eddie: what you doing

Loren got scared it made jump she got up and hit Eddie on the arm

Eddie: ow what was that for

Loren: for scaring me

Eddie: I'm sorry ready to go

Loren: I've been ready

Eddie: okay well let's go

they went first to get something to eat than they walk around they took pictures than lyrics stared popping in Eddie's head he took out his phone and type them down

**Verse 2:  
****_We used to say_****  
****_That we would always stay together_****  
****_But who's to say_****  
****_That we could never last forever_****  
****_Girl, got a question_****  
****_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_****  
****_Cause I'm on a mission_****  
****_And I don't wanna share, I want you all to myself right now_****  
****_I just wanna scream it out_**

Loren saw Eddie on his phone and she went up to him

Loren: hey what you doing why did you stop

Eddie: oh no reason I thought I heard my phone

Loren: oh okay well come on

she got Eddie's hand and pulled him for he could continue to walk they walked more and took for pictures they stared to get hungry they went and ate something then it was getting late and they tired of walking they went back to the hotel when up to their room Loren was too tired to go to her room so she lie down on the couch and he went and sat down he put her head on his laps

Eddie: you had fun today

Loren: of course and mostly because you where with me

she closed her eyes and she was knocked out Eddie stared at her and whisper I Love You he thought Loren heard him because she put on a smile Eddie carefully got up he went and change then went back first he open the door for Loren's room then he went and carefully pick up Loren and carried her to her room he gently lie her down he gave her a kiss on her head when he was about to go he heard Loren called his name he turn around and saw that she was sleeping she was dreaming about him he smile and left to his room he took out his song book and wrote down the lyrics he had save on his phone he put away he was about to turn off the light when he heard a knock he got up and saw Loren

Eddie: hey why did you wake up

Loren: I was having a bad dream and I was wondering he I can stay here with you

Eddie: sure of course come in

she went in and stand there Eddie lay down and saw Loren standing

Eddie: come on I don't bit

she smile and lie down next to him and they both fell asleep Loren got closer to him and he put his arms around her and he didn't let go then he came up with more lyrics he was going to write them down in the morning

_**Chorus:**_

**_I'll be your shelter_**  
**_I'll be your storm_**  
**_I'll make you shiver_**  
**_I'll keep you warm_**  
**_Whatever weather_**  
**_Baby I'm yours_**  
**_Be your forever, Be your fling_**  
**_Baby, I will be your everything_**

he was just happy to have Loren this close to him he didn't want to let go of her

* * *

Well here's chapter 22 and I'm sorry I been writing my chapters short hope you like it and I'm not going to be able to update until Monday I'm going to be a dama for my friends quince and I have lots to do


	26. Chapter 23

It was morning now Eddie was the first to make up he got up carefully he went and change when he came back he didn't see Loren he went to go check on her he went and knock on her door but no respond he tried opening it but it was lock he tried again and nothing

Eddie: Loren

he tried calling her name again but no respond he was getting worried he was now calling and knocking and still nothing he continue when he heard the door unlock he step back Loren came out

Eddie: Lo is everything okay

Loren: nothings wrong

Eddie: are you sure

Loren: yeah of course I think I just need air and be alone

she grabbed her bag and left she couldn't even see Eddie he got worried he went in her room and saw her laptop he went and turn it on then he saw what made Loren act weird it was a photo of them holding hands and hugging then he was the title **HOLLYWOOD COUPLE BACK TOGETHER  
**he closed the laptop then went out to look for Loren he ask people if they saw her but no had seen her he kept walking until he saw a brunette girl sitting alone he went up to her and sat next to her

Eddie: the weather is nice isn't it

Loren: yeah it is Eddie

Eddie: how did you know it was me

Loren: I know the sound of your voice

Eddie: what if it was someone else that sounded just like me

Loren: okay I may have seen you coming

Eddie let out a small laugh then they stayed silent

Loren: can I ask you something

Eddie: yeah of course what is it

Loren: okay why didn't you tell me that we were a thing or at least we were

Eddie: um I didn't tell you because when the doctor told us that you had memory lost I was positive that you weren't going to forget me but when you ask your mom who me where I thought it was better to tell you that we were only friends

Loren: but why

Eddie: I didn't what to pressure you to remember so I thought to let you remember on your own and then when Phil said that he kissed you I got pissed and I thought you moved on but when we kissed and when you told me that you wanted to get to know me again I felt like I had another chance

Loren: so you planned this trip

Eddie: yeah pretty much

Loren: so you still have feelings for me

Eddie: of course you're the only thing I think about and the only one I want to be with do you have feelings for me

Loren: I guess I do every time I'm with you I feel this connection and when we kissed I felt a spark

Eddie: if you can't make your mind right now let me think after this song

Eddie stared to sing the song he wrote for Loren

_**Verse 1:**_  
_**Four letter word**_  
_**But I don't have the guts to say it**_  
_**Smile til it hurts**_  
_**Let's not make it complicated**_  
_**We got a story**_  
_**But I'm about to change the ending**_  
_**You're perfect for me**_  
_**More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now**_  
_**Gotta let you know somehow**_

_**Chorus:**_  
_**I'll be your shelter**_  
_**I'll be your storm**_  
_**I'll make you shiver**_  
_**I'll keep you warm**_  
_**Whatever weather**_  
_**Baby I'm yours**_  
_**Be your forever, Be your fling**_  
_**Baby, I will be your everything**_

_**Verse 2:**_  
_**We used to say**_  
_**That we would always stay together**_  
_**But who's to say**_  
_**That we could never last forever**_  
_**Girl, got a question**_  
_**Could you see yourself with somebody else?**_  
_**Cause I'm on a mission**_  
_**And I don't wanna share, I want you all to myself right now**_  
_**I just wanna scream it out**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I'll be your shelter**_  
_**I'll be your storm**_  
_**I'll make you shiver**_  
_**I'll keep you warm**_  
_**Whatever weather**_  
_**Baby I'm yours**_  
_**Be your forever, Be your fling**_  
_**Baby, I will be your everything**_

_**Bridge:**_  
_**No matter what you do**_  
_**I'll be there for you**_  
_**And every time you close your eyes**_  
_**I will be by your side**_  
_**'Cause every time you make me sing**_  
_**Baby, I will be your everything**_

_**Chorus:**_  
_**I'll be your shelter**_  
_**I'll be your storm**_  
_**I'll make you shiver**_  
_**I'll keep you warm**_  
_**Whatever weather**_  
_**Baby I'm yours**_  
_**Be your forever, Be your fling**_

_**Baby, I will be your everything**_

when he finish he looked at Loren for her respond the only thing she only kissed him everyone clapped then they apart

Eddie: so I guess that's a yes

Loren: of course it is I can't see my self with anybody else but you

they kissed one more time then they walked away then Eddie's phone beeped he took it out and saw it was an alert it said

**IT'S OFFICIAL EDDIE DURAN AND LOREN TATE ARE BACK TOGETHER WATCH THE VIDEO **

they both smile then continue walking they went and ate something then it got dark and they went on the Bateaux Parisiens Dinner Cruise on the Seine its was really romantic they took pictures and had a good time even is some fans ask Eddie for an autograph they were both happy that they have each other when they got off the cruise they went beck to the hotel they went up to their room when they got inside Eddie grabbed Loren and kissed they didn't stop they made it too Eddie's room without breaking the kiss until Loren broke it

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie I can't do this right now

Eddie: its okay Loren if you feel like your not ready I understand

Loren: thank you Eddie and I'm pretty sure we have done this already

Eddie: yeah we have

Loren: I'm sorry I just feel nervous

Eddie: It's okay Lo I can wait until your ready again

Loren: you're the best

Eddie: I know

Loren smile and gave him another kiss then got up

Eddie: where are you going

Loren: to my room

Eddie: why don't stay here

Loren: let me think about it

Eddie: okay I will be waiting

Loren went to her room change then turn on her laptop and went and saw the video of Eddie singing to her she finish the video she closed the laptop and went to back to Eddie's room when she went in she saw that he was asleep she went and lay down next to him then she felt his strong pair of arms around her and pulled her loser to him he gave her a kiss on the head then they both fell asleep

* * *

**Well here's chapter 23 hope you like it sorry if its bad oh and the song _Be Your Everything is by Boys likes Girls _**


	27. Chapter 24

Loren stared to dream/remembering about her and Eddie again but this time they were somewhere she didn't even know it was a house and they were alone the house was really beautiful she went into a room and saw a picture of her mom and Eddie's mom maybe and they were each holding a baby her mom was holding Eddie and Eddie's mom was holding her then she saw a picture of her and Eddie a dressed up at a party then she saw another of her wearing a blue dress and Eddie was wearing a tux then Eddie came and she ask him about the picture he said he didn't know then they were at the beach he was telling her about the picture then her telling him not she's never going to forget him She woke with tears running down her face Eddie woke up

Eddie: Loren whats wrong

Loren: I promise you that I wasn't going to forget you but I did

Eddie: Lo its okay

Loren: no it's not I promise you

Eddie: but it doesn't matter I have you and you have me that's what only matters

Eddie got her closer to him she was still crying

Loren: but I promise

Eddie: that doesn't matter okay

Loren stopped crying then look up at Eddie then gave him a kiss

Eddie: feel better

Loren: a bit

Eddie: come on try get some sleep

they lie back down Eddie was still holding Loren and he wasn't going to let her go it was morning Eddie was the first to wake up again we planned to stay in and watched movies with Loren he knew she wouldn't be feeling like going anywhere he hooked up his laptop to the TV and looked for Loren's favorite movie then he went and bought some popcorn and some breakfast when he got back he saw that Loren was still asleep he went over to see if everything was in order he heard a door open and saw Loren

Eddie: hey good morning

Loren: good morning

she went and gave Eddie a kiss then she went and sat down on the couch

Loren: I had this weirdest dream

Eddie: what was your dream about

Loren: it was about I came out the hospital and I didn't remember anyone well only my mom than Phil telling me that he was my boyfriend and kissed me then I walked away and then I saw you and we hang out then it was dark and we were at our spot and you kissed me then you and got in a fight and I kept remembering about us meeting for the first time and our first kiss and then you took my to Paris and you sang me a song you believe that

Eddie: um Lo I need to tell you something

Loren: what is it

Eddie: that wasn't a dream that actually happen and we are in Paris

Loren: what so that means I remember

Eddie: yeah babe it does

Loren: I remember I can't believe it

Eddie: well believe it babe

Loren: Eddie I'm sorry you had to go through that

Eddie: Lo that's doesn't matter the only thing that matters is that you got your memory back

Eddie went and sat next to her and grabbed both her hands and kissed them she looked at him and smile then she lean in a gave him a kiss

Loren: wait so like I remember does that means we have to go back

Eddie: only if you want too

Loren: well I don't well at least not yet

they continue their kiss until it turn into a make out session until they pulled away to catch their breath

Loren: so what are we going to do today

Eddie: I was hoping if you like to stay in and watch movies

Loren: sure why not but first I want to eat something

Eddie: I bought some breakfast

they ate their food than they pick their first movie that was The Avengers then it was The last song then Fast and the Furious one through six they didn't even now what time it was they took a break and saw the sun already setting down Loren made more popcorn she went and sat back down she was going to pick the next movie when Eddie stared to kiss her neck

Loren: Eddie what movie do you want to see next

Eddie: you pick

he continue kissing her neck then he kiss her shoulders Loren got take it she turn around and kissed him then she wrap her legs around his waist then he got up and lie her down gently on the couch then he got on to of her and continue he took of her shirt and then her sweatpants she took off his shirt but they didn't feel comfortable so he pick up Loren and they went to his room lets say they had a good night

* * *

**Well here's chapter 24 Loren got her memory back sorry if this suck I typed this all at four in the morning and I had to recheck it so I haven't slept at all **


	28. Help

I'm sorry I haven't wrote a chapter for this story I'm just stuck I don't know what should happen next


	29. Chapter 25

Eddie got up the next day he put on his sweats and order some breakfast they brought up their food Eddie gave the man a tip then he took the tray to the room and saw Loren waking up

Eddie: good morning beautiful

Loren: good morning handsome what do got there

Eddie: just breakfast

Loren sat up and Eddie put the tray over her lap and stared giving her some food and she did the same they both took showers Loren finish getting ready they went out they walk around in the park they took pictures they took a tour Eddie heard his phone he took it out and saw it was a text from Jake telling him to send him the song he wrote Loren he ignore it then he heard his phone again and saw that it was a reminder that Loren's birthday was coming up

Eddie: Hey Lo

Loren: yeah Eddie

Eddie: you know what I just remember

Loren: what

Eddie: that it's almost your birthday

Loren: oh yeah

Eddie: and I wanted to know what would you like

Loren: nothing I already have everything that ever wanted

Eddie gave her a kiss she didn't know that he had something surprise for her it was now getting dark they took a cruise on the Seine they went back to the hotel they both where tired they went to sleep two days past and it was now Loren's birthday Eddie got up when he heard the phone rang he pick up

Man: they are people here looking for you

Eddie: okay I will be down there

Man: okay

Eddie hang up and got up he went down to the lobby he saw his dad Nora and Mel

Max: hey son how have you been

Eddie: hey pops and really happy

Nora: hey Eddie were's Loren

Eddie: she's still asleep

Nora: oh okay

Mel: I really want to see my best friend

Eddie: but first I think you should get a room

Max: okay well let me get a room for one myself and another for Nora and Mel

Eddie: don't worry pops I will get the rooms for you guys

Max: you don't have to son

Eddie: but I want too

Max: okay

they got their rooms they all rest Eddie went back to his room he saw Loren sitting on the couch watching TV she saw him come in

Loren: there you are

Eddie: hey Lo your awake happy birthday

he gave her a kiss and she pulled apart

Loren: were where you

Eddie: they need to tell me something

Loren: oh okay

Eddie: so birthday girl what do you want to do

Loren: hmm I really don't know

Eddie: I knew you might say that well you don't have to worry

Loren: Eddie I told you don't have to do anything for me

Eddie: but I want to

Loren: okay I will let you this time

Eddie: okay good now get up and get dress

Loren: why can't we do what ever you have planned for me later

Eddie: no it can't so now get up

Loren: okay I will

she got up and went to her room and change she fix her hair then went back out and saw Eddie ready

Eddie: ready to go

Loren: yeah

Eddie: well come on

they left Eddie first took her to a cafe

Eddie: hey I will be back

Loren: okay hurry back

he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left Loren drink her coffee and waited for Eddie to come back he still hadn't come she got up and ask the lady if she had seen him

Lady: um I think he went that way

Loren: thank you

she went the way the lady told her she didn't see him anywhere she kept walking until she heard someone say her name

Person: hey Lo who are you looking for

Loren: Eddie have you seen him Mel

Mel: nope sorry Lo

Loren: well thanks Mel I think should go back

Mel: okay well I think I will see you later

Loren: okay wait Mel

Mel: finally you notice me

Loren gave her a hug then back away

Loren: what are you doing here? When did you get here?

Mel: All I can say is Eddie

Loren: ah okay well

Mel: oh and happy birthday

Loren: thank you Mel I'm so happy your here

Mel: And I'm happy to be here and that you remember again

Loren: me too

Loren's phone stared to ring and saw that it was Eddie calling she answer

Eddie: Lo were are you

Loren: I'm outside

Edde: why are you outside

Loren: cause someone told me that you came outside and the only person I found was Mel

Eddie: really well you found out my surprise wait for me

Loren: oh okay hurry

Eddie: okay

Eddie payed for there breakfast and went outside and saw Loren and Mel he went from behind and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey so you like my first surprise

Loren: first how many surprise do you have for me

Eddie: I don't know like five more

Loren: and yes I did like my surprise thank you

Eddie: good now let's go back to the hotel

Loren: okay

Mel: yeah let's go

they all left to the hotel they went up to Loren's and Eddie's room they went in Loren went first in

Loren: hey mom Max

Max/Nora: hey Lo

Loren: wait mom Max

she gave them both a hug

Loren: I don't need to ask anything

Eddie: well I'm guessing you like my second surprise

Loren: I love it thank you

she gave him a kiss they spent the afternoon together then they went out for dinner Eddie check the last surprise he was going to give Loren he put it back to his pocket then went back to the table they finish eating they all went out and and got on a the boat and they went on the ride on the Seine they were all having a good time Eddie notice the ride was almost over so he got Loren

Loren: hey Eddie what's wrong

Eddie: nothing I just need to tell you something and I want everyone to listen

everyone turn there attention to them and Eddie continue talking

Eddie: Loren you are my soul mate the part that I was missing you are my Katy and when we were apart you were the only one I thought of and when you came to my concert I knew I had another chance with you and when you lost your memory I thought I had lost you and when you told that you wanted to know me again I knew I had another chance with you and I don't want to lose you ever so the thing I want to ask you is that if you Loren Elizabeth Tate would be the honor to my wife

Loren had tears and did Mel and Nora

Loren: yes yes a thousand times yes

Eddie put the ring on Loren's finger then sin her around then put her down and gave her a kiss then everyone was clapping and cheering Mel and Nora gave Loren a hug then Eddie Max fave both Loren a hug it was the best day

* * *

Well here's chapter 25 and I want to give thanks too .9 and guest who gave the ideas and I hope you like this chapter


End file.
